The Popular and the Nerds
by smilez014
Summary: the very proper and preppy Massie Block has entered a whole new world. when she moves to Briarwood Academy everything changes. Its a battle between the pretty and nerdy. In a world of posers, users, backstabbers, and losers. Welcome to Briarwood. MxD
1. briarwood academy

"Briarwood academy

"Briarwood academy!" Massie Block shrieked as she opened another brochure.

"Massie calm down." Kendra Block said.

"No!!" Massie screeched. "I can not go to Briarwood. What about O.C.D.?"

"Massie, its better this way." William Block assured his daughter. Massie sat on her bed.

and sighed. "Are we poor? Is your company falling?"

"No" William laughed. "But, were into the Briarwood area so why not?"

Massie pouted. "If you're doing well then why do I have to change schools?"

"Mass, we think maybe you should enter a whole new world." Kendra said.

Massie folded her arms across her chest.

"You've been going to OCD for the longest time. Its time for a change" Kendra said.

"Why Briarwood? Mom you went to OCD." Massie said.

"Your father went to Briarwood." Kendra said.

"I won't know anyone." Massie frowned.

"No, Cam will be there." William said.

"I don't want to go." Massie protested.

"You're going." William said. "Starting next Monday."

The two left Massie's room. Massie laid on her bed and groaned. "Someone shoot me."

Just then Massie's phone started vibrating. Massie got up and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" Massie answered. "Oh, hey Bridget yeah, I'm going to Briarwood. I know I cant believe it either, yeah ..ok, fine, well bye!"

Massie picked up another brochure and started reading "Gawd." Massie groaned.

Once Sunday came, the Blocks moved into their new mansion, just as big as the other but they had more land on this one. They had dinner with the Fishers." so, Massie's transferring into Briarwood?" Cam Fisher asked. Cam was Massie's cousin. They were so close like brother and sister.

"Yes." Kendra smiled.

"It's a change from that prep school you go to. I think you'll love Briarwood'" Vivian Fisher said. Massie smiled then frowned. She loved the Fishers they were awesome but Massie knew very well that the Fishers hated her going to OCD.

After dinner, the Fishers stayed a while. Massie went outside and sat on a porch swing Cam sat next to her. "So, how awesome is this gonna be? You going to Briarwood. This will be the best experience of your life." Cam said excitedly.

Massie sighed "I doubt that."

"Briarwood is just as expensive as OCD'" Cam said.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Not that."

"Well you already know my friends" Cam said.

"Oh, yeah," Massie said "Derrick Harrington an arrogant jerk."

Cam shrugged. "Its been five years since you last saw him."

Massie shrugged. "He despises me."

Cam smiled. "if you didn't have to be such a perfectionist."

XX

"Omigawd." Massie said she was standing in front of briarwood academy. Massie looked at her outfit she was wearing a pink short sleeved blazer that went perfect with her pink plaid skirt. Her brown hair was in a low pony tail. Massie turned around "mom dad this is…eww."

Kendra frowned "you'll grow to like it"

"Yeah Mass, give it a chance." William said. "It has excellent teachers and a huge library filled with a thousand books." Massie rolled her eyes. Like he was gonna win her over with that.

"Well we gotta go Massie." Kendra said.

"Yeah I'm late for a meeting." William said. He walked toward her "Just give it a chance stay at least till the end the end of the semester. If you don't like it you can go back to OCD." Massie looked around "till the end of the semester." William walked away. Massie turned around and walked toward the building. Some people were skating, playing instruments, break dancing, and were on laptops. Massie fished I her Prada messenger bag and grabbed her cell phone. She speed dialed Bridget and walked in the building. Once Bridget finally answered. "Bridge Omigawd" Massie panicked.

"What how is it?" she asked

"Terrible." Massie answered.

XX

"So your cousin's moving into briarwood?" Kemp Hurley asked Cam. Cam nodded Derrick kicked the ball to Chris Plovert "Wow, your geek of a cousin in Briarwood."

Cam smacked Derrick "It's been five years."

"Yeah and last I remembered she had freckles, braces, and braids." Derrick laughed and Plovert joined him.

"She didn't have braces." Cam defended Massie.

"Right whatever you say." Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Isn't Massie a supposed genius?" Josh Hotz asked. Cam nodded.

Derrick sighed "And that was the worst part."

"Aww, did she beat you in go fish?" Kemp laughed.

A couple of girls walked up to them. "Hey Derrick!" They giggled. Derrick nodded their direction. "Ladies." he said coolly. The girls walked away smiley and giddy.

"So which poor defenseless girl you dating this week?" Plovert asked.

"Megan Bradford" Derrick replied. "But I may have to break up with her."

"Why?" Cam asked while kicking the soccer ball toward Josh.

"She's just getting annoying." Derrick answered.

"Whatever dude." Plovert said.

"Cam." A female voice called. The guys turned to see a pretty brunette girl walking up to them.

"Hey Mass." Cam smiled. "Guys this is Massie Block, my cousin."

Massie waved and the guys smiled except Derrick. Derrick walked up to her and stood next to Cam. "Massie Block haven't seen you since I was in the sixth grade. How could you possibly be related to Logan Block?" Derrick asked he was referring to Massie's older Brother who was in college right now." How is Logan?"

"In Yale, a place you'll never be." Massie shot back.

"Ouch." Derrick said sarcastically. "If only I cared."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Massie countered.

"How's your chemistry set?" Derrick smirked.

"How's your IQ?" Massie shot back.

"Uh.." Cam began "Mass I'll show you around."

"So your permanently gonna stay her? Kemp piped up." "Till senior year? Graduation?"

Massie shook her head. "Till the end of the semester."

"I can't wait." Derrick said under his breath.

"Well neither can I" Massie groaned.

"Let's take a tour." Cam suggested.

"Um actually I think I'll go by myself." Massie said.

"Okay." Cam said. Derrick smiled brightly. "Hope you get lost."

"Doubt it." Massie said and walked away.

"That's your cousin?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Plovert smiled. "She's hot."

Cam rolled his eyes. All the guys were smiley except Cam and Derrick.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Kemp asked. Josh nodded in agreement. "Massie seems cool." Derrick looked at them with disgust. "Sure she dresses a little nerdy but…" Plovert said. Derrick made a disgusted face. "Ew she's a total geek." Derrick said and watched Massie walk off. But deep down Derrick was thinking the same thing Massie Block had changed.

XX

Massie walked around Briarwood sure it was a great school but, the people made it terrible. Massie was headed for her locker when she collided with some blond girl with guitar. They both went crashing down. "Oww." Massie said as she got up. The blond girl got up too. "Ohh…sorry."

"No, it's fine." Massie assured the stranger.

"I'm such a klutz it's my fault." The girl said.

"Well, technically we both weren't watching where we were going and we just happened to go opposite directions so it was partially my fault." Massie said.

"Okay." The girl said confused. "How come I haven't seen you around here?"

"I'm new." Massie replied. "Transfer student from OCD."

"Oh I'm Claire Lyons." She extended an arm and Massie shook it then said "Jay Lyon's daughter."

Claire nodded. "Yeah, the big technology designer." Massie nodded then Claire asked "And you are?"

"Fascinated." Massie said obviously impressed.

Claire laughed. "No you are? Your identity?"

"Oh.." Massie smiled "Massie Block."

"Logan Block's sister?" Claire asked.

Massie nodded. "You know him?" Claire nodded "Yeah he's like a soccer legend in Briarwood. He was the most popular guy in school. Too bad he graduated already. And went to Yale right?" Massie nodded. "Yep." Claire smiled. "School's gonna be different without him. I mean, all the guys wanted to be friends with him and all the girls wanted him." Massie laughed. "Are you serious? He's such a dork."

Claire laughed. "Well he was pretty popular."

Massie smiled she was fond of Claire. Claire was different from everybody else. She wore a black jacket, jeans, boots, and a black leather hat. She wasn't dressed up like everyone else but she was just as rich and she carried a guitar, one of the instruments Massie could play.

Briarwood's main doors opened and four girls came walking in like they were walking down a run way modeling the latest designer way. It was weird. Everyone stopped and stared at them it was like time was slowing down. Massie looked around everyone seemed to be hypnotized by them.

"Ah the pretty committee." Claire said to Massie. Massie looked at her. "The what?"

"The pretty committee." Claire repeated. "The most popular girls in school. They tell you who's in what's out. And all that stuff. The blond one on the left is Olivia Ryan. She's not the brightest of people but she's pretty guys right her a total ten but she's not that perfect she gets her nose done."

Massie stared at Olivia her shiny blond hair and sparkling blue eye she looked gorgeous.

Claire continued. "The red head is Dylan Marvil. She's totally rich cause her moms a famous TV personality." Massie looked at the Dylan. She had fiery red curls and emarl eyes. Claire resumed her introduction. "The other blond is Kristen Gregory. She's in the soccer team. And she's totally smart." Kristen looked like a total athletic girl. But she was in a mini skirt. "And then." Claire continued. "We have he queen bee. Alicia Rivera. She's filthy rich. She may look innocent but she can make the rest of your high school life a living hell before you could even have the chance to insult her." The Spanish beauty was walking slowly and waving to a couple people. Her almond shaped eyes and dark raven hair made her look gorgeous.

"So the pretty committee?" Massie asked. Claire nodded. "But their not always that close I mean, Alicia and Kristen compete all the time. And Alicia hates competition they all fight except for Olivia because she's Alicia's worker bee and side kick. Olivia wouldn't dare go against Alicia because she doesn't have the guts too."

The bell rang it was time to get to class. Finally Massie thought I can focus on academics.

XX

"So, Cam where's your cousin?" Dylan asked.

Cam shrugged. "She has the same homeroom as us. She should be here any minute."

Derrick sighed. "Great more Massie."

"Aww, what's wrong with you?" Alicia asked.

"Massie." Josh replied. "He's mad because Massie's smart and stuff. But she seems cool."

"She came from OCD." Derrick said. "What more do you need?"

"Well were not going to trust your judgment." Alicia said. "I mean she is Logan Block's sister."

"Logan Block's sister." Derrick said. "Not Logan Block."

Massie was walking into her homeroom her blazer got wet so she stuffed it in her messenger bag. She let her brown hair out of its neat ponytail. She looked casual without her blazer cause she was wearing a white tank top and a pink plaid skirt. When Massie walked in all eyes were on her. Massie found a set in the back. Class didn't start for another five minutes. Massie pulled out a book and started reading.

"That's your cousin?" Kristen asked surprised.

"She doesn't look like a geek well except for the clothes and the thick frame glasses but she can pull it off." Dylan commented.

Alicia nodded in agreement. "She looks cute."

"Eww." Derrick said unenthusiastically.

"Whatever." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"So what you're going to replace Olivia?" Plovert asked.

"Look just cause me and Olivia dated for like five days does not mean were in a relationship." Derrick said.

"Whatever." Cam said.

"Seriously." Derrick insisted and stole a quick look at Massie. Ugh couldn't she be ugly? Derrick thought. Why'd she have to be so pretty?


	2. the Queenbee

Oops

Oops.. I forgot the disclaimer thingy so here it is DISCLAIMER: I don't own the clique I think by now we should all know who does.. =P

Massie was going to the cafeteria or the café' as the Briarwood students call it. When Massie entered the café' she was impressed it was huge and there was a second floor. She got her tray and decided to eat on the second floor. She found an empty table and sat down. She got out her i-pod and it started playing "The Little Things" by Colbie Caillat.

The pretty Committee came walking into the café', they walked up the stairs to the second floor, and walked up to Massie's table and sat down.

"Hey." Alicia said. Massie put down her fork. "Hello."

Alicia smiled and whispered to Dylan "She's so cute..like a little oblivious girl." Dylan nodded then spoke to Massie. "So your Cam's cousin?" Massie nodded. "Yeah.."

Alicia smiled sweetly. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Alicia Rivera." The queen bee. Massie thought. Dylan spoke next. "I'm Dylan Marvil."

"Kristen Gregory." Kristen said.

"Olivia Ryan." Olivia said sweetly.

Massie smiled back. "Massie Block."

Olivia nodded. "Oh..Logan Block's sister right?"

"Yeah." Massie replied.

"So how do you like Briarwood?" Dylan asked.

"Its." Terrible Massie wanted to say but instead she said. "Cool."

Alicia laughed. "I know huh?"

"Well its nice meeting you." Massie said uncomfortably.

"Thanks." Olivia said. "So what's the deal with you and Derrick?"

Massie nearly choked on her soda. "What?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her she's just paranoid cause Derrick's her ex-boyfriend."

"We were together for five whole days." Olivia insisted.

"But you broke up." Kristen pointed out.

"Whatever, so Massie your not interested in him are you?" Olivia asked.

Massie laughed. "No."

"It's not like it would matter." Kristen said. Olivia glared at her. "How are you and Kemp?" Kristen got up and left. Olivia got up and walked the other direction. Dylan got up and ran over to comfort Kristen. Alicia leaned forward and grabbed a French fry from Massie's plate. "Don't mind them their so dramatic." Massie fake smiled and took a sip from her soda.

"Well I got to go." Alicia said.

"Bye." Massie said. Alicia left and Massie went back to her lunch.

XX

"So did you hear?" Alicia began. "Olivia's going to France." She said to the guys once she was seated at their table. Just then Olivia came walking to their table she sat down. 'I can't believe that Kristen." She huffed.

"Leave Kristen alone." Kemp said.

"Don't even defend her." Olivia snapped.

"So why are you going to France?" Josh asked.

"Exchange." Olivia said. "You know like gift exchange." Alicia stood up. "Let's go Olivia we need to get your packing list ready and I could use some French scented candles." Alicia started to walk out the café' and Olivia followed.

"At least she'll be gone." Derrick sighed with relief. "Aww, aren't you going to miss her?" Plovert teased. Derrick shook his head. "No, she ruins every relationship I have with a girl." "Cause she likes you." Plovert said. Derrick bit into his burger. "Me and her we're over. I mean it was fun but fun is all it was." Derrick's phone started vibrating he had received a text message from Cam.

**Cam: Guys I'm going 2 eat lunch with Mass.**

Derrick read aloud. "Gross." He said and put his phone down.

'What's wrong with you?" Josh asked. "Massie seems cool." Plovert elbowed Kemp and gave Josh a look. The three boys nodded.

"Are you sure you just don't well I don't know like Massie?" Josh asked casually. Derrick made a face. "Of course not. She's a loser."

"So if I were to ask her out?" Josh asked. Derrick didn't say anything. "Dude!" Kemp snapped his fingers. "Yeah, Derrick, say something." Josh said. "You will have very ugly children." Derrick finally said. Josh rolled his eyes.

XX

'Hey." Cam said to Massie while sitting down.

"Hey." Massie replied.

'So, this Friday's junior swim day." Cam said.

'What?" Massie asked while picking at her salad.

"Junior swim day." Cam repeated. "The whole day the junior class will be relaxing by the pools." Massie looked at him with a confused look. "Is this another excuse to take a break from studying and valuing your education to party?"

Cam shrugged. "There's like ten pools on campus."

"Look, I know you hate it here." Cam said. Massie shrugged. "Well I was forced to go here. Leave my other school with my friends."

"I thought you wanted to go here?" Cam asked.

"That was like two years ago." Massie said. "I realized I have to start growing up. We're going to college in two years and I have to start focusing or else I'll live in a box."

"Okay first of all you're the daughter of one of the most successful businessmen in the New York area. So living in a box is a little bit out of the question. And secondly, you need to learn how to have fun cousin." Cam said.

"Whatever." Massie said.

'So, what do you think of Derrick?" Cam asked.

"He's annoying." Massie said. "Irritating. Impulsive. Arrogant. Conceited. Self centered. Shallow. Ugly. And He's nothing but an a-."

"Okay." Cam interrupted. "I get it you hate him. But, I do think you should at least try to get to know him."

"Ha..No way. Cam, are you serious? He's the one who always picks fights." Massie said.

Cam sighed. "Massie just try. It's been how many years since you saw each other. You both have changed. Now grow up and be friends."

"No." Massie said.

"But." Cam began.

"No." Massie said. "Not even if I was bleeding on the side of the road."

"Please." Cam begged. "I'll give you a cookie."

Massie thought for a while. "Not even for a big cookie."

"Massie come on." Cam said. 'Don't you think it's a little immature to hate each other and have pointless arguments?"

"Fine." Massie said. "I won't insult him." Cam smiled. "Great."

A few days later, Cam was standing on the Block's driveway saying good bye to his parents who were going on a business trip.

'So thanks for letting Cam stay here." Andrew fisher said. Kendra smiled. "Anytime, Cam is always welcome here." "Hope you close the deal." William said. When, the Fishers left. Cam got settled in the guest room and barged into Massie's bedroom.

"Hey." He said barging in.

"Wow, there used to be a purpose for a door." Massie said as she typed in her laptop.

"So tomorrows the swim day." Cam said/

'I know." Massie said while typing. Cam sat on Massie's bed. "So have you talked to Derrick lately?" He asked. "Nope." Massie replied. "but I haven't insulted him in a while."

Ping! came from Massie's laptop. Massie quickly clicked on the IM from Alicia Rivera.

**Alicia_0123: Hey Massie! What R u doing?**

"Alicia?" Cam asked. Massie shrugged. "She's been nice to me." "I guess." Cam laid back on Massie's bed and started texting.

**MassieOneRepublic!: Nothing mush. Cam's here. He's staying at my house cuz his parents went 2 England on a business trip.**

**Alicia_0123: cool. 2morrows junior swim day.**

**MassieOneRepublic!: yeah, I know.**

**Alicia_0123:r u excited? It's ur very first Briarwood event.**

**MassieOneRepublic!: well OCD doesn't have a swim day so it'll be interesting.**

Ping! Massie received another IM from Claire.

**Guitargurl0034: Hey! What R u doing? Is ur cousin there? U know Cam?**

**MassieoneRepublic!: yeah, Remember? I told u he was going 2 stay here 4 a while.**

**Guitargurl0034: oh right, how long is he gonna stay?**

**MassieOneRepublic!: Idk 3 or 4 weeks.**

Massie went back to her conversation with Alicia.

**Alicia_0123: So what do u think about Derrick?**

**MassieOneRepublic!: nothing. I mean I've known him 4 4ever.**

**Alicia_0123: well he TOTALLY likes u!!!!!!**

**MassieOneRepublic!:What?**

Massie nearly fell of her chair. _EW this is so disgusting_. Massie thought.

**Alicia_0123: yeah. I mean its obvious. And let me tell u something. Derrick and I R best friends. He's never heard the word no 4rm a girl. And pleeeease do not tell Derrick I'm telling u!**

**MassieOneRepublic!; I won't tell him. I'm 2 mortified.**

"Alicia's not supposed to say anything." Cam said from behind Massie. Massie nearly jumped. "It's true? What? Are you serious?"

"Massie calm down." Cam said. 'Take it as a compliment he doesn't usually like nice girls."

"Whatever." Massie rolled her eyes. "He'll get over me like all those other girls."

"Doubt it." Cam said. "He hasn't done anything stupid."

"Yet." Massie interjected. Ping! Alicia's IM popped up on the computer screen.

**Alicia_0123: why don't u talk 2 him? hes online screen his screen name is allAmericanreject00. **

"Gross." Massie said. Cam smacked her playfully. "Mass, you did say you were going to be friends." Massie made a face. "Eew." Massie looked at her. "Fine." Massie sighed.

She searched for Derrick's user name and added her to her contacts. Derrick quickly accepted. "Talk." Cam ordered. "Eew." Massie said. "He's yucky." "Massie!" Cam said.

"Fine." Massie said and began typing.

**MassieOneRepublic!: Hey Derrick it's Massie.**

Derrick quickly replied. Ping!

**allAmericanreject00: Massie? Uh..hi!**

**MassieOneRepublic!: hi!**

**allAmericanreject00: Why'd you add me?**

Massie thought for awhile. What could she say? Massie sighed then, decided on typing:

**MassieOneRepublic!: no reason. I just wanted 2 catch up on things.**

**allAmericanreject00: don't u hate me?**

**MassiOneRepublic!: Yes.**

**allAmericanreject00: Aren't u honest?**

**MassieOneRepublic!: Well, honesty is the best policy.**

**allAmericanreject00: ryt whatever. **

**MassieOneRepublic!: u sound like a teenaged girl.**

**allAmericanreject00: .. so ur in2 One Republic?**

**MassieOneRepublic!: yeah and the all American rejects?**

**allAmericanreject00:yup. **

**MassieOneRepublic!: so whats ur favorite song?**

**allAmericanreject00: so much. I have one from every band. What about u?**

**MassieOneRepublic!: Same. But the songs that R always stuck in my head R Thunder by Boys like girls. And Let me take you there by the plain white ts.**

**allAmericanreject00: awesome. But another favorite boys like girls song would be heels over head. **

**MassieOneRepublic!: I guess. But an awesome song is with me by sum 41.**

**allAmericanreject00: oh yeah that's a cool song. Have u heard nine in the afternoon by panic at the disco?**

**MassieOneRepublic!: yeah I love panic at the disco and misery business by paramore.**

**allAmericanreject00: Totally!**

**MassieOneRepublic!: Teenagers by my chemical romance.**

**allAmericanreject00: thanks for the memories by fall out boy!**

**MassieOneRepublic!: Duh! Fall out boy is awesome.**

**allAmericanreject00: I've never met a girl who is in2 the same music as me.**

**MassieOneRepublic!: Why? Does that bother you? **

**allAmericanreject00: not at all. Impressive though.**

Massie smiled and realized Alicia was right there was a reason Derrick never heard the word no.

**Good? Bad? Very bad? Really bad? Terrible? Please let me know what you think. Any suggestions? Comments? Send me a PM or leave a review! A review would make my day., **


	3. tattoos and peircings

"I had an awesome night." Derrick smiled. The next day, Derrick, Cam, Josh, Plovert, and Kemp were walking to Briarwood's outdoor pool.

"Obviously you can't stop smiling." Josh said.

"Yeah." Plovert nodded. "What happened a date?" Cam smiled. "I know a conversation with Massie on IM." Derrick looked at Cam. "How did you know?" "I'm staying at the Block's while parents are at their business trip." Cam explained. "Oh." Derrick said. The guys walked in silence for awhile. Then Plovert decided to break the silence. "So what did you guys talk about?" "Well mostly music." Derrick replied. "She's into the same music as me." Kemp smiled. "There's a sign." Josh nodded. "So do you like her?" Cam asked. Derrick got quite for awhile. The four boys waited patiently for Derrick's answer. "No." Derrick said. "WHAT?" Kemp shrieked like a teenage girl at a Jonas Brothers concert. Derrick shot him a confused look. "Was that a girly scream?" "Uh.. Sorry." Kemp cleared his throat. "So why don't you like her." Josh asked. Derrick shrugged. "Its not that it's just I barely know her." Plovert punched derrick lightly on the arm. "You know her well enough."

XX

"You have a belly button pierced." Dylan gasped. Alicia nodded. "That is so cool."

"Thanks." Massie said slowly while looking at the blue ring on her belly button and the small silver one just above it. "Yeah it's so awesome." Kristen commented. The guys came up behind them. "Yeah and the reason I love my cousin. Here." Cam turned Massie around so her back was facing the girls. "Omigwad," They squealed when they saw the blue and black butterfly Massie had, It was just above her waist on the right side. "Wow." The guys said in unison.

'That's like permanent?" Alicia asked.

Massie nodded. "Yeah I had them when I was fourteen."

"Hold on." Alicia said and grabbed Massie's arm. "So you and Derrick totally connected." Alicia said once they were a few feet away from the rest.

Massie shrugged. "Well we just.."

"Connected." Alicia interjected.

'Well." Massie smiled. Alicia moved her finger around in the air looking like a total retard but when you're the ruler of the school it probably doesn't matter.

"I can tell you'll be a couple." Alicia said. "I just have this feeling."

"Alicia." Massie said sharply. "Derrick is a well…. player."

Alicia rolled his eyes. "You can't believe everything you hear, Mass."

"I barely know him." Massie said.

Alicia smiled manically. She stared so long at Massie. That Massie started to blush. "Ha!"Alicia jumped up and down like a spaz. "What?" Massie said innocently. "What? Alicia smiled brightly. "You know what?.. I just realized you are so in love with Derrick!" Massie made a face. "Ew." "Ha!!." Alicia said excitedly "You say ew now but once you have his children you won't be saying ew." A couple of kids turned around and started staring at the two. "Alicia you're crazy." Massie said. Alicia smiled prodly. "It's fun to be crazy."

XX

Massie sat on a long beach chair by the pool. Derrick, who was talking to an obnoxious blonde chick, kept staring at her.

"So like, I condition to get the extra bounce." She said and fluffed her hair.

"That's great." He said half paying attention.

"Uh… so you wanna make out?" She said and twirled a strand of blonde hair.

"Uh..no." Derrick said and walked away. He made his way toward Massie. "Hey." He said. Massie looked up at Derrick from her beach chair. "You're blocking the sun." She said irritated. Derrick sat on the chair next to her. "So you actually have a tattoo and a piercing?" Massie rolled her eyes but, she stayed silent. "Isn't that illegal or something?" Derrick said dubiously. "Derrick, why do you bother?" Massie finally said. Derrick looked at her. "Bother with what?" Massie sat up. "Talking to me. Don't you despise me? Why are you wasting your breathe?" "I'm not wasting my breathe." Derrick mumbled. "What?" Massie asked. Derrick shook his head. 'Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Look Massie." Derrick said and grabbed her arm like he was about to ask her to marry her. Massie just stared at him in shock. "Uh.. you do know your holding my arm right?"

Derrick stared at Massie's arm and found his hand around her arm. Massie rolled her eyes as she had a thought. _Dumb jock. _

"Okay so what were you going to say?" Massie asked changing the subject.

"I think we should be friends." Derrick said. Massie widened her eyes and sat in silence.

_Derrick actually wants to be friends? Ha! What kind of sick joke is this? Yeah right._

"Derrick." Massie said sweetly. "What are you trying to pull?"

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked.

"You actually want to be friends?" Massie said with disbelief. "According to you I'm a total nerd."

"Hey, if your a nerd into sum41 and boys like girls. You can't be all that bad." Derrick said.

Massie rolled her eyes and stayed quite. Derrick poked her side. "Ow." Massie cried.

"C'mon Massie." Derrick said. "Please lets just try to be friends. It's not going to kill you." Massie didn't respond. Derrick continued begging. "Please for a cookie?" Massie sighted. "Fine, for a cookie."

Derrick smiled. "Great."

Massie tried to smile but, really she couldn't. For one she was completely terrified of Derrick and she was a hundred percent sure Derrick hated her. So why on earth would Derrick want to be friends? _Hmm… Massie thought. Was Derrick on drugs or something?_

_**Uh…. I guess that was the end of this chapter. =P I'm not sure if you mind that this chapter revolved around Massie and Derrick. But the next chapters won't always be about them. So anyway thanks to all the people that left reviews for this story!**_

_**So tell me what you think! Review?**_


	4. its a crush

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHMMMMYYYGGGGOOODDD!" Alicia squealed happily in the girl's bathroom. Massie released her fingers from her ears. "Can you please relax?" Dylan smiled widely. "Wow, derrick actually wants to be friends with you."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Massie asked.

'Because, Massie, Derrick doesn't make friends with girls. He plays with them." Dylan said.

Kristen made a face. "Ew."

'Not like that, you dirty bird." Dylan said.

"Wait, aren't you guys all best friends?" Massie asked.

"That's cause we've all known each other since kindergarten and our parents all know each other it's like some secret rich people mafia or something." Alicia explained.

The four girls all exchanged looks.

"So what do you think Derrick wants?" Massie asked.

"Derrick doesn't want anything." Alicia assured her.

"What about Olivia?" Massie asked.

"What about her?" Kristen asked.

"Didn't her and Derrick… sort of…" Massie let her voice trail off.

"Ew, no." Dylan shook her head. "They just went out for like five days."

"But, why are you guys pushing derrick on me?" Massie asked.

"Because Olivia's a slut." Alicia said. Massie stared at Alicia with a confused look.

"What? She is." Alicia shrugged.

"Derrick is obviously attracted to you." Kristen said. "And Mass, you obviously feel something for him."

"What? No I don't." Massie said.

"Whatever." Alicia and Dylan smiled brightly.

"I'm serious." Massie insisted.

XX

"So you like Massie." Josh smiled. The guys were by the edge of the pool.

"I don't." Derrick said. "I just think we could be good friends."

"Right friends." Kemp rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." Derrick said.

"Dude, I don't mind you being friends with her. But I'm serious no games." Cam said warningly.

"Aw, look who's protective." Josh, Kemp, and Plovert teased Cam.

"Shut up. She's my cousin." Cam said.

"No worries, Cam." Derrick said sincerely.

"Okay." Cam said.

"So." Kemp smiled mischievously. "How are things with Dylan? Still hot and heavy?"

Cam stayed silent. He wasn't much for talking about his and Dylan's relationship. Because in reality, there wasn't much to say the two just hung out and flirted.

"Oh, c'mon details please." Kemp begged.

Cam still didn't respond. Kemp sighed. "What? Don't tell me you got Dyl pregnant?"

Cam glared at Kemp and pushed him into the pool making a big splash.

XX

"MASSSIE!." William Blocked called her that night. Massie was in her room. She was doing some research and listening to Come back to me by the plain white ts.

"Coming." Massie said into the white intercom. She walked out of her room and walked down the wooden stair case. Her dad was in front of the house. Massie walked outside and found her dad standing by the drive way.

"Mass. Guess what?" William said happily. "I have good news."

"You found a way to stop global warming?" Massie guessed.

"No, not yet." William said.

"Oh, so what?" Massie asked and walked up to her father. William turned Massie around and faced her in front a beautiful silver Porsche.

"Omigawd." Massie squealed and started jumping up and down. "Wow, this huge bright vehicle just parked out her and I didn't even notice it."

William smiled. "Well, you do need a car for Briarwood."

Massie smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime." William said.

"I'm going to give Bean a walk." Massie said referring to the family's pug.

'Okay." William said.

Massie walked back into the house. She grabbed Bean's leash and attached it to Bean's collar. The two headed out for their nightly walk. The night sky was beautiful, as usual, it was clear sky and all the stars shined brightly. The air was nice and cool.

Massie walked bean for a full fifteen minutes when Massie noticed a familiar figure approaching her. It was a boy. Massie knew exactly who it was. Shaggy blonde hair. A million dollar smile. And muscular arms of course, Derrick Harrington.

"Massie!" Derrick greeted her warmly.

Massie backed up a couple of steps. "H-Hi Derrick. What are you doing here?"

Derrick shrugged. "Enjoying the night sky." He looked down at bean. "And who is this?"

"This is Bean. She's the family's pug." Massie said proudly. Derrick bent down and patted Bean's head. Massie was surprised that Bean wasn't barking. Bean wasn't usually fond strangers. Derrick had a smile on his face that made Massie a little nervous. Why? Because it was so sincere, kind, and kind of hot. Massie sighed. Why? Because her old crush for Derrick Harrington was coming back.

**GASP!! Hehe anyway that was that chapter! I know sort of suckish but I just needed to get this stuff out of the way. So I can get started on the drama, betrayal, and love! So even if this chapter sucked would you leave a review?**


	5. it's LOVE?

The next day Massie walked to her locker and met up with Claire. Massie sighed loudly, opened her locker, grabbed a book, and slammed her locker shut.

"Hey Mass." Claire said slowly. "uh, you okay?"

Massie leaned against the lockers. "No. Claire have you ever liked someone before and then now they just annoy you so much. That you just want to stab them and watch them bleed really really really really hard. But, you just want to laugh manically because they annoy you so much!!! And you start chanting DIE DIE!! Massie started talking real fast with her voice rising. "Yeah, and you just keep stabbing cause you want to see if they'll still bleed? And…"

"Massie!! Massie, calm down." Claire said. Massie took a deep breathe. "Sorry."

Claire took a book out of her bag "so, what's the point of this panic attack?"

The hallway started filling up with students. Massie played with the ends of her hair.

"Is it normal to hate someone and like someone completely at the same time?"

Claire thought for a while and stared at Massie's charm bracelet that dangled from her wrist. "I don't know. You know what they say 'the more you hate the more you love'"

Massie scrunched up her nose and made a disgusted face. "Ewwwwww."

Claire shrugged "Well, I don't know."

"That's disgusting. Impossible. Love? I DO NOT LOVE DERRICK HARRINGTON!!" Massie exclaimed. And as if on cue Cam, Alicia, and Derrick walked up to Massie's locker. "I mean sure, he has an amazing body and adorable caramel brown eyes. He appears to be kissable too. But, I DO NOT LOVE HIM!" Massie exploded. Claire looked passed Massie's shoulder.

"Love?" Derrick's voice came behind Massie. Massie froze. Uh-oh she thought. Derrick tapped Massie on the shoulder. "What did you say Block?" Massie gulped and turned around to face him. "What?"

"Did you just say you loved me?" Derrick asked curiously. Massie laughed "What ha! NO! I said and I quote 'I DO NOT LOVE DERRICK HARRINGTON'."

"Really?" Derrick raised an eyebrow. "So, you just randomly scream that you don't love me in hallways?"

Massie folded her arms across her chest. "Well, just wanted to spread the truth!"

Derrick said. "Really? Cause according to you I have a great body with adorable caramel brown eyes. But, you know." He leaned against the row of lockers and ran a hand through his gorgeous blonde hair. "I can't blame you. I am hot." Derrick appeared to be teasing.

"Ewww." Massie said. "I just don't understand how anyone can even stand you!"

Derrick shrugged." Maybe because I'm so kissable."

"EW!" Massie shrieked. "You know Derrick Harrington, you have such an ego!"

"But, I'm still kissable right?" Derrick teased.

XX

"Ugh can you believe that ego he has?" Massie asked Claire as they walked to the Cafeteria. Claire shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Don't you thin he has a right to be conceited? I mean, Mass, he's gorgeous.."

"Oh, puh-lease." Massie rolled her eyes as they entered the cafeteria. They both grabbed a tray and looked at today's food selection.

"But, don't you like him?" Claire asked. Massie's eyes grew large. "What?!" Claire looked at the brunette innocently. "Well, you were the one who said earlier this morning." Massie finished getting her lunch and sighed. "Well, I'll be honest Claire I do." Claire nearly dropped her tray. "Uh, what? Since when?"

Massie led Claire and her to a table. They both sat down and Massie slammed her tray so hard that her Vitamin water bottle feel over. "Since last night."

Claire took a sip from her coke bottle. "Really? That's so strange." She chuckled to herself and played with her straw.

"What?" Massie asked and stabbed at her salad. "Why are you laughing?"

"Well, Mass, I gotta give you props. You act like you completely hate the guy." Claire laughed. Massie blushed and stayed quiet for a moment then she said. "Yeah, well, what do you expect? We grew up hating each other and now this?"

"Why do you hate each other?" Claire asked curiously.

"Well, it's a long story but, to cut it short I was at the Westchester Park when I was nine. I always went there to read and Derrick went there to play soccer. And let's just say he knew I was the studying type yet, he kept annoying me to play. But, I just wouldn't so, he had to be so annoying and he just kept purposely trying to kick the ball towards me." Massie said. "Geez, he's so lacking attention."

Claire was having pasta and she rolled up the noodles around her fork. "Wow, that's a weird story." Massie looked up from her lunch and stared at Claire for awhile. "Why do you say that?"

Claire laughed. "Well, Mass derrick needed your attention! He probably liked you back then!"

"Back then?" Massie asked. "Like, not anymore?"

The Pretty Committee came walking up to Massie and Claire's table. Claire rolled her eyes as the three beautiful girls came walking up to them. They just had to walk in slow motion making everyone cherish their existence. How pathetic. Claire thought.

"Hey, Mass." Alicia chirped perkily and flipped her shiny thick hair. "Oh, and hey, Claire." Claire smiled. "Hi." She sounded a little annoyed.

"Do, where's Olivia?" Massie asked. "Did she leave already?"

"Yeah." Dylan said and shot Kristen a look. Kristen nodded and elbowed Alicia. "Uh, Mass, can we talk to you for awhile?" Alicia asked politely. Massie smiled "Sure." And looked over at Claire. Massie stood up and followed The Pretty committee. They stopped walking by the cafeteria's exit. "Mass, I don't think you should hang out with that Claire Lyons." Alicia said point-blank. That threw Massie of guard. "uh, why not?"

"Well, Mass, Claire was like my best friend in middle school." Alicia said. Massie shot Alicia a look. "oh, don't give me that 'you such a hypocrite kind of look.'."

Massie cracked a smile. "Okay, but, please continue."

"Well, Claire and I had so much in common. But, when I had my first boyfriend Claire thought I was neglecting her or something. But, my boyfriend introduced me to some people and we started hanging out more. And Claire joined the computer club and that's like ew. So, when we entered high school we just started drifting. I guess that's what happens when you grow up." Alicia said.

Massie spoke up after a moment of silence. "But, what's your point?"

"Just don't hang out with her." Alicia warned. "Trust me."

"Alicia, I don't think you really have a right to tell me who to hang out with. I mean, Claire's real nice." Massie said.

Alicia looked at Dylan and Kristen but, they were to busy re-applying lip gloss. Alicia sighed. "Fine, whatever. But, don't tell you I didn't warn you." Massie looked at Alicia innocently. "Okay, don't worry."

**Yes, I know it's been loooong. Sorry. But, I will start updating all my stories kay???**

**So, that was that. Not that great? Yeah, probably. But, the next chapter is one of those cut Masington moments. =) review?**


	6. Three signs of Hate and love

The bell rang for Massie's last class. She hurried her way to History. The hallways slowly cleared away and the sounds of student's voices started fading. Massie entered her classroom right before, her teacher Mr. Wilcox, entered the room. All the pretty committee members were in that class including:, Derrick, Cam , and Josh. Massie took a seat at the only available desk which was right in between Derrick and Alicia.

"Hey, Mass." Alicia greeted cheerfully. Massie smiled and took her seat. She opened her book as her teacher entered the class. Her teacher began today's lesson, Massie sighed when she realized she already learned the lesson at OCD. Things were like that for the past few weeks but, she didn't mind. She looked around as everyone started writing notes and following along. Massie opened her notebook and flipped to a blank page. She started drawing some random doodles of cows, potatoes in diapers, and anything she could think of. She was having so much fun that she was practically lost in her own world. She was drawing a flower but, she could feel the weight of Derrick's stare on her.

She smiled to herself and wrote with a red pen "I HATE DERRICK HARRINGTON!!! HE"S SUCH A CONCEITED JERK." And then she placed her notebook on the edge of her desk just so, Derrick could see it. Massie could tell he saw it by the fact that he immediately looked away.

Derrick was writing something in his notebook. He placed it on the edge of his desk just like Massie did. And it read. "DERRICK HARRINGTON IS SOOOOO HOTTT!!! AND THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE KNOWS THAT MASSIE BLOCK JUST LOOOOOVVVES HIM!!" When Massie finished reading, she heard Derrick snickering.

Massie took her black Sharpie and flipped her notebook to the next page and scribbled angrily on the page. "OH YEAH??? WELL DERRICK HARRINGTON WAS PROBABLY AN ABUSED CHILD BECAUSE HE JUST NEEDS SOOOO MUCH ATTENTION!!! GRRR…"

Derrick quickly replied with a red Sharpie. "WELL, BLOCK JUST ADMITT YOU LIKE ME." Massie huffed and replied with a new paper. "I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" Then, Derrick's reply. "WHATEVER!" Massie crumpled the piece of paper and stared Derrick hard in the eye.

"Why, would I like you? As I said your nothing but, a conceited jerk that has nothing better to do in life but, terrorize people just because you didn't get their attention." Massie hissed. Derrick smirked at Massie. "Block, aren't you the one who said I was kissable and all that crap?" "Ugh!" Massie said quietly. "I know what I said, but, than you start to realize your personality is not as pretty as your face." Derrick glared at her. Ouch he thought. But, for some reason he couldn't get mad at her. Every time Derrick looked into those beautiful amber eyes he had to catch a breath. She was simply gorgeous and she never tried to be. Everything she said was lyrical. Derrick couldn't help but, smile seeing her look into his eyes. But the funny part? When Derrick was eleven he remembered taking Massie's picture and throwing darts at it. Derrick hated Massie more than anything.

But, what is this strange feeling I feel when I see her? Derrick asked himself over and over again.

The bell rang and Massie and derrick's trade of insults had to come to an end. Everyone stood up and gathered their things. Derrick remained seated and watched Massie pack up her bag. Massie noticed him looking and she looked up from her messenger bag and took a quick glance at him. Derrick quickly turned away. I hate you soooo much you little devil in an angel costume Derrick thought as he closed his book.

XX

"Hey, Alicia!" Josh greeted as he ran to catch up with her. Alicia flashed a perfect model smile at him. "Hey!" The two walked to the school's parking lot. This is awkward. Alicia thought to herself. Alicia and Josh use to be a couple freshmen year. But, he dumped her. He was the first guy to ever break up with Alicia Rivera. They were the perfect match everyone said so. But, I guess they were to alike and nothing is really perfect. A moment of silence filled up between them.

"So, how's everything?" Josh asked as they made it outside of the building. It was three in the afternoon and it was burning hot. Alicia used her hand to block away the suns rays. "Nothing much." She replied. "Wow, this is awkward." Josh nodded." We never really talked after the break up right?"

Alicia nodded. "Yeah, I mean, we do hang out but, it's with the rest of the guys."

"Yeah, so… are we okay?" Josh asked.

Alicia stared at his face his eyes filled with glee and his smile so sincere. Alicia nodded. "Of course we are."

Josh's smile grew bigger. "Great!"

Alicia smiled back and Derrick ran up to them. "Hey." He greeted. He high-fived Josh and put his arm around Alicia's neck, practically suffocating her. "Guys, major problem."

"Uh-oh, which girl who has a boyfriend started liking you?" Josh said sarcastically. Derrick smacked him with his arm still around Alicia's neck. "Ha-ha, funny." Derrick said, flatly.

"Okay, Sherlock." Alicia said and slapped Derrick's hand off. "So, what is your problem?"

"Massie!" Derrick huffed. "She's such a smart aleck preppy freak. I hate her."

Alicia and Josh exchanged a smile and a knowing look. Derrick noticed it and stared at them. "What?" He asked. Alicia and Josh smiled bigger. "What?" Derrick asked again.

"Well, Derrick." Alicia said. "I just noticed you always seem to be talking about Massie. You know? Complaining about her and stuff. Don't you think that you could maybe just maybe like her?"

Derrick thought for a while and leaned in closer. "No, she's a geek, who just annoys the crap out of me."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Come on, there is chemistry between you two." Alicia nodded in agreement.

"Ew" Derrick said. "No, no chemistry. Me and her? We're nothing. Nothing."

"Wasn't she like your first deep crush or something?" Alicia asked.

Derrick grew quiet and looked around. "Okay, I'll admit she was my first real crush. But, now that it's been almost five years she could mean less to me than what color shoe to wear."

Alicia gasped. "What? Color coordinating shoes are soooo important!!"

Josh rolled his eyes. "Not for him, Lessh." Alicia simply shrugged.

"Anyway, back to my life." Derrick said. Alicia rolled her eyes it's always about you. Derrick! I mean I have problems to you know!"

Derrick stared at her. "Okay, Lessh, what's one of you problems that you would like to share?"

Alicia stayed quiet for a moment. "Ohm, well, today I couldn't find the right heels to go with my jeans and I was so clueless and my mom kept yelling at me to hurry up and." Alicia noticed the boys looking at her then, she gave up. "Okay, never mind back to you life."

Derrick laughed. "Okay then. But, what am I suppose to do?"

"About what?" Josh asked. "Don't you think you're overreacting?" Alicia nodded. "Yeah Derrick, there really is no problem."

"Yes!" Derrick exclaimed. "What am I going to do? She might think I like her or something."

"Well, do you?" Alicia and Josh said in unison. That silenced Derrick.

XX

"So, Mass will you ever consider liking Derrick?" Alicia asked. The pretty committee and Massie were all in a four-way conversation. It was almost seven thirty and while Massie was talking on her cell phone she was doing a research paper.

"Uh, no. not really." Massie said.

"Why?" Dylan gasped. "He's like sooooooooo hot."

"Don't you just want to feel his abs and biceps?" Kristen asked.

Massie felt a knot in her stomach. "Ewww." Massie whined. Alicia just laughed. "You guys are a bunch of three year olds."

"You know Cam and Claire met up in the arcade." Dylan said with disgust. "And, you can't see me but I did air quotations."

"Yeah, could've guessed that." Massie said.

"Well, that's cause you smart." Dylan said.

"But, anyway." Kristen said changing the subject. "Mass, you should give Derrick a chance."

"Yeah." Alicia agreed.

"He's hot, gorgeous, nice, a gentle man. The list is endless!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Totally, He's the perfect match for you." Kristen said. "And when he gets all sweaty from soccer and he slowly takes of his shirt..."

"Kristen!" Dylan snapped.

"Sorry." Kristen apologized.

"Guys, if you like him. Why don't you ask him out?" Massie asked curiously.

"Ask Derrick?? Ha! No way!" Dylan and Kristen exclaimed in unison.

"Why not?" Massie asked.

"Because." Alicia piped up. "Derrick Harrington is the most popular guy in school. Every girl likes him and he does go out with a lot of girls but, he'll only go out with you if he likes you. So, it's pointless chasing him."

"How does a girl know if he likes her?" Massie asked. Not that I care. Massie thought to herself.

"Well, he's extra nice to the girl." Dylan said.

Nope. He's not to me. Massie thought.

"He casually flirts with the girl." Kristen said.

More of insults not complement. Massie thought.

"And, he usually does stupid yet, romantic stuff." Alicia gushed.

Nope. Strike three and you out. Massie thought.

Massie was about to say something but, she was interrupted by a loud thumping nose from her window.

The four girls gasped in the phone. Alicia was the first to speak. "Mass, is everything okay?"

"Uh…" Massie said and saw a familiar face through the window. "I gotta go bye!" Massie hung up her phone before any of the girls could say anything. Massie stood up from her computer desk and walked over to her window. And the hottest guy at Briarwood sat on her window sill. Massie just remained standing.

"Hey, lock." Derrick greeted. Massie gave a small smile and looked over Derrick's shoulder and stared at the ground. "What are you doing?"

Derrick shrugged. "I came to visit Cam and I thought I'd see you first."

"Could've used a door." Massie smirked.

"Uh, Block, doors are so overrated and this is more fun." Derrick smiled.

Massie laughed. "So, you came over here just to tell me that? This is the second floor you know."

"The more fun it is." Derrick said. "Oh, and I wanted to give you this." He pulled out a strawberry blow pop. "Here." Massie took it and smiled. "My all time favorite candy." She smiled brightly.

Derrick smiled too. "Yeah, weren't we supposed to be friends?"

"Oh, you were serious?" Massie gasped. Derrick laughed then nodded. "Yeah, well, I gotta go."

Massie nodded. "Yeah, okay. Thanks for pulling a Spider man."

"Oh, your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other?" Derrick said. "What?" Massie asked. Derrick shrugged. "Figure it out." He smiled and climbed down a pipe. And Massie watched him walk away.

"Thunder By Boys like Girls." Massie called. "Yup." He said without turning around. "See ya, block."

**Yup, I updated. =) thanks to all the people who reviewed! So, please do the awesome things you do and review?? **

**I'll be updating more often. =)**

**Peace, love, smilez,**

**Desiree =)**


	7. Welcome Miss Callas

Massie was trying to fall asleep but, she just couldn't she was busy thinking. Of Derrick. Why? Massie tossed and turned till it was about four in the morning. She couldn't help but, think about the way he just knocked on her window. She turned to her left and got the Strawberry blow pop that was sitting on her night stand. She held it in her hand it was like she could still feel the warmth of Derrick's hand when she touched it.

Massie got up and walked to her computer. She signed on IM and no one appeared to be on. She walked over to her bed and lay back down. How sweet of him. She thought. I've never experienced this kind of thing. Love. It's really scary but, really thrilling. Derrick could have anyone and yet, he looked at me. Could I like him too? I guess it wouldn't hurt to secretly like him. And with that Massie fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

XX

Alicia walked the halls of Briarwood and spotted Kristen. "Hey!" Alicia smiled brightly.

"Hey." Kristen said. "Oh, Dyl called and she said she'll be absent."

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"She has he flu."

"Ew." Alicia made a face. "She always gets the flu. Anyway, I have a huge problem!"

"What?" Kristen asked.

"Nina, my cousin is coming to Westchester!" Alicia exclaimed and Kristen's eyes grew. Nina was Alicia's full Spanish cousin. She was a major slut from what they all remembered.

"But, Derrick… and and and Massie. No!" Kristen uttered.

"I know." Alicia whined. Derrick and Nina had a "thing". And someone like Nina Callas can make any guy forget about any girl. And Derrick was just so vulnerable.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kristen asked. Alicia shrugged we really can't do anything about it. I mean if Nina comes she comes and we can't stop that. We just should warn Derrick ahead of time. And threat to kill him if he screws up and falls for Nina."

Kristen nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

"Boys are so stupid." Alicia said. Kristen nodded.

"Hey!" Derrick smiled brightly as he walked up to them. The hallways was a bit empty considering, it was only seven

"Hey, Derrick." Kristen said blankly. "Uhm, you know Alicia has news for you."

Alicia's eyes widen and she looked at Kristen. "Me?"

Kristen nodded. "uh… yeah."

Alicia shook her head and mouthed. "No."

Kristen elbowed her. "Just go."

Derrick stared at the two girls back and fourth. "Uh, care to share?" he girls exchanged looks and shrugged then, Alicia decided to speak.

"My cousin, Nina, is coming to Westchester this week." Alicia said point blank and stared at Derrick. Derrick had no expression what so ever. He just stood there staring at something but, not anything in particular. Derrick's eyes were there but, lost. Strange. Alicia thought.

"Oh." Derrick finally, said. Oh? Alicia shouted in her mind. Oh, is the best you got? Oh? Oh, is like, a letter! Ugh!

"Soooo…?" Kristen tried to strike up conversation.

"So?" Derrick shrugged. "Big deal."

"Yeah, right." Alicia laughed. "Big deal is what you say when you used to have a crush on her. You don't say big deal when you've spent so much time making out with her."

Derrick had a mischievous smile on his face. "Yeah, I can't forget those awesome times."

Alicia smacked him. "Don't even. I mean don' you have your eye on the beautiful Massie Block?"

"Kristen, uh, can I talk to you?" Kemp said as he approached them. Kristen nodded. "Sure." Kristen followed Kemp and they disappeared when they walked into another hallway.

"So, anyway." Alicia said. "Don't you?'

Derrick blushed a little. That threw Alicia off. Derrick Harrington does NOT blush. It's not cool according to him. Derrick looked at his shoes then spoke. "Well, honestly, Leesh, I did like her. But, I'm no so sure anymore."

Alicia frowned Derrick's eyes were too filled with joy. He was lying. Alicia knew Derrick very well. "Liar."

Derrick smiled. "You know me too well, Alicia Rivera."

Alicia smiled back. "Yeah. I'm like a super hero."

"So, tell me what color my underwear is." Derrick teased.

"Black?" Alicia guessed.

Derrick gasped. "How did you know?"

Alicia laughed. "Okay, seriously."

"Seriously my underwear is black." Derrick said playing dumb.

"Derrick!" Alicia said.

"Okay, okay." Derrick turned seriously. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Don't know?" Alicia asked. "Meaning?"

"I don't know if I can allow myself to like her." Derrick shrugged.

XX

The next day, Massie went to Alicia's house for a Saturday movie. Massie went in The Rivera's large mansion. The Rivera's house keeper let her in and Massie made her way to the movie room. Everyone was there, including Derrick.

"Hey Massie." Alicia and Kristen said in unison. Dylan was still sick. Massie gave a small wave and took a seat next to… Derrick. It the only available seat. Alicia pulled out a DVD and turned off the lights.

"What are we watching?" Plovert asked.

"Uh... I just chose by random. So, it's Transformers." Alicia replied.

Everyone was pretty quiet when the movie started playing. The room was dark and smelled of buttered popcorn. Derrick was right next to Massie. How awkward Massie thought. Derrick was completely focused on the movie. He didn't even look Massie's direction. Massie sighed silently. Derrick heard her and he just took a quick glimpse of her. Ugh? Was he mad at me? Massie kept asking herself. Hmph! Fine!

And as the movie came to a close end, the Rivera's front door opened and Alicia's parents came in with the housekeeper carrying Louis Vuitton suitcases. After they came in a tall, slim, and exotic girl entered the room. she was gorgeous and she was wearing a top that looked like it belonged to an eight year old. She had on tight jeans and high heels. She was wearing Chanel sunglasses and she mad her way toward the living room. Massie just stared at her and stare at Derrick stare at her. Ugh. Massie thought.

"Hola!" She greeted and took off her sunglasses. Her red cherry lip stick was very visible in the dark room. "Hola, everyone." She said in a thick Spanish accent. "hi." Everyone said slowly.

Kemp stood up and smiled brightly. "Hey Nina." He smiled brightly. "Hey." Nina said and gave him a sultry wink. Nina looked around and stared squarely at Massie. Alicia spoke up. "Uhm, Nina. This is Massie block. Cam's cousin."

Massie stood up next to Alicia and gave a smile to Nina. "Oh, Cam's cousin? I could've sworn you were Derrick's girl." Nina said.

Massie almost choked. "What?! No!"

Derrick stood up too. "Yeah, Nina me and Block are nothing but, friends." Nina gave Derrick a long hard stare. "Still single?"

Derrick coughed. "Uh, yeah." Nina pushed a strand of hair back. "Nice. Wanna go out later?"

Everyone stared at Derrick and then, at Massie. Massie and Derrick felt everyone's stares on them. They looked at each other for a moment. One moment. A moment that felt like they were lost in their own world. Where it felt like it was just them alone on top of the world.

"Well." Nina snapped her fingers bringing them back to reality. Derrick quickly turned to nina. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Nina smiled brightly and Massie turned away. Because the war between Massie Block and Nina Callas has started.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Yes, this chapter sucked a bit, well, in my opinion. But, hope you'll review. Oh, and my story "The clique diaries" will be continued sometime next week. =) so, hope you guys will read that story. =) so, anyway, the reviews are totally appreciated and suggestions are very welcome. =)**

_**Peace, love, and smilez!**_

_**Desiree. =)**_


	8. loving you hurts

Massie was in the mall. She was meeting up with Claire. She made her way to the little coffee shop by the food court. Claire was sitting in an empty table. She was wearing plaid pants and a black top. Massie took a seat and Claire took a sip of her latte. Massie sighed as she sat down.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked as she set her hot steaming cup down.

"Ugh!" Massie whined. "I just want to pull my hair out. Alicia's cousin, Nina, is in town and she's soooo irritating. She's like all over Derrick its sooo disturbing."

"Jealous?" Claire asked. Massie placed her elbows on the table and pushed back her brown hair. "No."

"Really?" Claire asked surprised. "Don't you like him?"

"Well, I don't know. In fact, after thinking about it, his horrible past is enough to not like him" Massie said and played with the sleeve of her black jacket.

"What? The girls?" Claire asked. Massie nodded and Claire continued. "He hasn't even been with any girl since well, you've came to Briarwood."

Since then? Massie nearly choked as she thought. Uh? Then why are you all over Nina? She asked herself?

Claire's phone started ringing she pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket. It was a new text. She read it silently. While, Massie day-dreamed.

Why? Can't I just tell you I think Nina isn't right for you? Why do I feel so attracted to you? Massie's thoughts ran off and she didn't notice Claire snapping her fingers. When Massie finally tuned back, she stared at Claire. "Yes?"

"Mass, I gotta go. That was Layne and the Geography team is gonna have an emergency meeting." Claire explained. Massie nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

Massie and Claire both got up made their way out of the coffee shop. Once they, made it out, the two girls went their separate ways. Massie got in her car and drove to the one place she felt at peace, The Westchester Park.

Massie found a parking spot and made her way through the park. She just loved feeling the New York air. Massie walked on the beautiful tiled pathway that led throughout the whole park. The grass was greener than ever and the trees so beautiful. It was a perfect sunny afternoon. Massie walked to her favorite place, the parks main fountain. It was huge the size of a normal sized bedroom it was blue and sprayed water. Massie loved watching the water catch the sunlight it always had a rainbow reflection and the water seemed to be sparkling.

Massie walked up to it and could only hear the sound of water falling. She traced a tile with her finger. But, what Massie didn't know was that Derrick himself was at the very same fountain. Only he was at the back while Massie stayed at the front.

The fountain was large and round and Massie decided to take a walk around it just as derrick did too. Both were only a few feet apart but, they couldn't catch up to each other considering they were both walking slow and the hugeness of the fountain.

Massie slowly walked and thought to herself. _What is this feeling?_

So, did Derrick, _What happens if I never get the courage to ask you out?_ He asked himself.

_Why do look at me the way you do?_

_Nina is soooo hot. But, Massie is so different. She's everything I wanted in a girlfriend. Everything a person could wish for in a friend. But, when I saw Nina I felt something._ Derrick explained to himself. The two were still walking but, not knowing they weren't alone. Derrick finally came to a stop but, Massie kept walking.

She was so close to seeing him but, Derrick's phone vibrated. He pulled it out and read the message from Nina.

**Nina: Where R U? Meet me at The Rivera's. =)**

Derrick sighed and walked away, just as Massie got closer to where he was. Massie finally, got there to nothing. But, something sparkly caught her eye. It was a black ipod. That shined from the sun. Massie walked up to it and turned it on she browsed through the music list and all her favorite songs were there.

The ipod even had "anthem of our dying day by the story of the year, which was weird. That's a really old song. Massie went through the playlist it had a ton of rock music. Weird. Very. Massie placed the ipod in her pocket. She'll find the owner. She needed too.

_Same taste in music maybe whoever owns this is like, my musical soul mate_. Maybe this person can help me get over Derrick and Massie was positive this wasn't a girl's ipod. For the fact that, the ipod in the back "property of a guy's empty soul" why would a girl do that?

**Short chapter? Sorry. I just wanted to update like, today, before I get super busy with track and field. Ugh! But, I will update like, almost everyday. =)**

**And to xox kbjv xox, thanks for the suggestion. You're like a total mind reader cause that's exactly what's going to happen in the next chapter or the chapter after that. =) **

**So, once again, suggestions are very welcome. And a review would be nice. =)**


	9. she' everything your not

Derrick made it to the Rivera's quickly. When the housekeeper let him, in he walked to the living room. It was dark really dark Mr. and Mrs. Rivera was obviously not home. Derrick walked to the huge living room.

"Okay, now!" A voice, which sounded a lot like, Alicia's said. Just then Dylan and Kristen jumped Derrick and grabbed his arms. Derrick tried not to laugh. They were so weak.

Alicia turned on the lights and she had an angry expression on her face. Derrick walked up to her with Dylan and Kristen still holding onto his arms. The two let go of him. "Yes, Leesh?"

Alicia just stared at Derrick with anger in her eyes. She glared at Derrick and then turned to Dylan. "Dyl, give him his time."

Derrick looked at Dylan. Dylan looked at her watch and said.. "A minute and twenty five seconds."

"For?" Derrick looked confused. Dylan explained. "How fast it took you to get here."

"So?" Derrick said in a bewildered tone.

"You took less than a minute just to see Nina?" Alicia said disgusted. Derrick looked into Alicia's eyes. She looked as if there was fire in her eyes." I'm sorry?" Derrick said which came out more of a question.

"Derrick! What is wrong with you? Don't you like Massie?" Alicia shrieked. Derrick just stared at her. At this point, she didn't really know what she felt for Massie. Alicia spoke up again. "If you ever and I mean ever fall in love with Nina. I WILL kill you1 then, I'll bring you back to life then I'll kill you again." Alicia snarled and waged her manicure finger.

"Uh…" Derrick said.

Kristen nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Derrick you and Massie have something,"

Derrick just stood there. My gosh these girls are so demanding. Derrick thought.

"So, don't you dare fall in love with Nina1" Alicia exclaimed.

"Leesh, me and Nina we're over." Derrick assured her. "Sure, we had a fling. But, still me and her we're over."

"Are you sure?" the three girls asked in unison. Derrick nodded. "I'm sure."

XX

The next day at Briarwood, was chaos. The students we're running with paper and talking. When the pretty Committee entered everyone and everything started to get quiet. The three girls looked around and walked in. It was so quiet the only noise was the girls' heels on the hard floor. Everyone around had there eyes on them. And no, it wasn't like a Hollywood red carpet affair. All the girls started whispering into each other's ears.

Alicia made it to her locker. She turned the dial and opened it. All eyes we're on her. Josh walked up to her and grabbed her arm into a corner where no one could here or see them talk. Once the two we're out of sight the crowd continued talking.

"What is going on?" Alicia demanded. Josh handed her a stack of papers that was suppose to resemble a news paper. "This." Alicia took it and started reading.

It read in bold letters. "The Rivera Gazette." When Alicia finished her jaw dropped. It had a ton of rumors about her. It even said that her first date. She paid someone to go out with her. It even had pictures of her in dorky outfits.

"What?!" Alicia screamed. "Who did this?"

Josh shrugged. "When, I got here there was a ton of it in lockers. A stack was formed I the main entrance. People we're selling it."

Alicia's jaw was practically on the floor. "What? But, who?"

Josh shrugged again. "But, people are talking and talking about you. It even says you made out with almost every guy in school and you were drunk at a party."

Alicia's eyes grew big. "What?! That is soooo not true?"

"Well, I don't know. Some girl probably did this to ruin your reputation." Josh said.

Alicia simply shrugged. "Well, I can't help it that I'm popular."

"You're soo." Josh let his voice trail off. Just then Nina came walking in. She was wearing a tight top with a short mini skirt and to top it all off she was wearing leather hooker boots.

"Hola, cousin." She said in her thick accent.

"Ew." Alicia said. Nina smirked. "So, cousin, you're real famous. You really made thee front page."

"Yeah, well. I guess I'm just the hottest thing there is out there." Alicia shot back.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure cuz."

"Don't you have someone to make out with?" Alicia snapped.

"Well, at least I.." Nina was about to say something but, Alicia stuck her palm in front of Nina's face. Nina just walked away.

"Ugh!" Alicia said. "I hate her"

"Why?" Josh asked as he watched her walk away. Alicia looked at him I disgust. "Stop looking at her inflatable butt." Josh seemed startled. "Okay, Leesh."

"Oh my gosh!" Alicia screamed. "What do guys seen in her? Her butt is so big people could use it for a water raft. And she has enough red lipstick to join Clown College!"

Josh just stared at her with fear. "Uh, sure."

"I wonder if I'll go to jail for killing my cousin." Alicia said to herself.

XX

Nin walked into a classroom where Claire was. Nina had a mischievous smile on her face and she started applauding.

"Very, well done, Claire." Nina said with a huge smile.

Claire pretended to take a bow. "Thanks to you, the pictures we're a success."

Nina nodded "And once, we spill all Alicia's secrets she'll be at the bottom."

"When's our next move?" Claire asked.

"Soon." Nina said. "Very soon."

Claire smiled finally she could take down Alicia Rivera. How sweet the smell of revenge is. Claire thought evilly.

Nina spoke up. "Well, I gotta go." Then, she left the room. Nina walked down the hallway to her next class and spotted Derrick. She quickly made her way towards him.

"Derrick!" Nina said as she caught up with him."

Derrick smiled. "Hey, Nina."

"So, I was thinking maybe we could hang out like, a date." Nina said.

Derrick scratched the back of his head. "Uh. Well, Nina I just…"

"What?"

"It's just I don't think we should." Derrick said.

"Why not?" Nina said.

"It's just Nina before you got here. I sorta had this feeling for Massie." Derrick said. "And sure, we had some good times. But, right now. Massie's the one I want."

Nina remained silent. Then Derrick continued. "I'm sorry; I just think you could do better."

Nina still didn't say anything. After awhile she spoke up. "But, last time we could fool around even when you were going out with someone."

"I'm sorry Nina." Derrick said. "I just don't think I can be that guy."

A tear started forming in Nina's eyes. "But, why?"

"I just can't live with myself." Derrick explained.

"But, you'll make a mistake if you choose her." Nina warned.

"Probably." Derrick sighed. "But, I'll make a bigger mistake if I don't take this chance." Derrick looked at Nina with an apologetic look then, walked away.

Nina stomped her foot and whined. "But, I'm prettier." She huffed like, a three year old.

**Yeah, this chapter took awhile. Nina and Claire team up? Yes, you probably want to smack me. .**

**Don't worry Nina haters Nina won't be in this story for long. **

**So, please Review and tell me if this story is terrible. And if you want to suggest anything, please do. =)**

**Peace, love, paramore,**

**Desiree =)**


	10. through the eyes of innocence

Derrick walked to his next class freely because Nina Callas was no longer his problem. While, he was walking he saw the beautiful Massie Block putting books in her locker. Derrick made his way toward her. He could practically skip with glee.

"Hey, Block!" Derrick said cheerfully and grabbed a strawberry blow pop from his back pocket then he handed it to her. Massie smiled and gladly accepted the gift.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly. Derrick just loved how she smiled she was always happy, yes, it is sort of scary but, she's adorable.

"Hey, Block, so, uhm, I was thinking." Derrick said.

"Thinking?" Massie asked.

Derrick nodded. "So, uh, do you want to do anything…" But, derrick was cut off by Dempsey Solomon. He approached and smiled at Massie.

"Hey." He said and looked at Derrick. "Uh, hey, Derrick."

Derrick just stared at him. "Oh, hey how's the chess club?"

"Still president." Dempsey said proudly.

"Great." Derrick said then, looked at Massie. "Uh, Block I gotta go. Cause well, I don't wanna be her." He nodded towards Dempsey then walked away.

Ugh! Dammit! She's with him now? Ugh! Derrick was so frustrated. He walked, angrily, to his class and sat next to Alicia.

"I got a big problem" Derrick and Alicia said in unison. "You?"

"Oh yeah?" Alicia challenged. "Well, there's a Rivera Gazette going around spreading all the stupidest secrets about me!"

"Well, the girl I like? She's already taken by the president of the chess club!" Derrick countered.

Everyone in the classroom kept staring at them. The two just blinked and continued their conversation.

"And I hate global warming!" Alicia shouted and everyone kept staring at her. "No, I DID NOT make out with Robert Micheals in his car!"

The girls in that class all seemed startled but, they just continued whispering to each other. Ugh. Alicia thought.

XX

The whole day went by in a flash. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen were at Alicia's house.

"What are we gonna do?" Kristen asked as she ate a chip. Alicia paced back and fourth in her room and shrugged. Dylan took a bite from her twix and looked at Alicia. "Who do you think could do this?"

Alicia shrugged again. "I don't know."

"Probably someone smart." Kristen guessed.

"Or someone who hates Leesh." Dylan suggested then she looked at Alicia. "Who hates you?"

Alicia folded her arms across her chest. "I don't know half the female student population?"

Kristen stood up from the couch she was sitting on. "I think we should forget this for awhile."

Dylan nodded. "Yeah, people will probably forget this."

Alicia sighed and sat her bed. "I guess."

Kristen nodded in agreement. "Whoever wrote it probably lacks attention."

The three girls continued on their movie night. They were watching The Notebook. It was cold in Alicia's room and they were all wearing jeans and they were wrapped in blankets. After the movie was over they just finished their popcorn.

"So, everything is so slow with me and cam!" Dylan complained.

"At least it's getting somewhere me and Kemp are not even dating." Kristen whined. "I don't even think that he likes me."

Alicia laughed. "Kris, you and Kemp have practically been dating since you were eight."

Kristen shrugged. "Sometimes, he just looks at me like were friends. just friends."

Dylan shrugged. "Well, at least your guy didn't go out with Claire!"

"In the ninth grade, Dyl." Alicia reminded her.

Dylan made a face. "Yeah, well."

XX

Derrick was at the Block's mansion that evening to do a project with Cam. He had dinner there and it was so awkward when Massie sat right across from him. The evening got even more awkward when Massie's knee was touching Derrick's. The two both turned red.

When dinner was over, Massie went into the backyard. She sat on a swing set and rocked back and fourth. It was so silent all she could here was the noise of the chins on the swing rocking back and fourth.

"Hey, Block." Derrick said from behind her. Massie nearly jumped. Wow, Derrick was so quiet when he walked. Massie thought.

Massie turned around. "Hey." Derrick approached the swing set and pushed Massie lightly back and fourth. Massie smiled and held onto the chains. The night was beautiful. The sky looked a tad bit, gray and the stars were already up and twinkling.

"So, uhm, how's everything with Dempsey?" Derrick asked. He tried to sound cool but, his voice was a bit shaky.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked. Derrick looked straight forward and continued pushing her back and fourth. This was just one of those moments where Massie and him were lost in their own world.

"Aren't you and Dempsey dating?" Derrick's voice was hard and shaky "dating."

Massie laughed. "No."

"Really?" Derrick said in disbelief.

Massie giggled as the wind blew her hair forward. "He's just my partner for this project. I have no interest in him. Besides, he's into Layne Abeley."

"Oh." Derrick said with relief.

"Uh… Why?" Massie asked curiously.

"Uh, no reason." Derrick tried to shrug it off. But, he couldn't help but, blush. Derrick stopped pushing Massie on the swing. And he sat on the swing next to hers.

They stared at each other for a moment. The two started swinging back and fourth.

Derrick coughed then, turned serious. "Massie, there's just been this thing on my mind lately."

Massie looked at him. "Oh? What is it? You can trust me."

Derrick stared at her as they stopped moving on the swing. "Massie I li-."

**Gasp! Hehe, cliffhanger sorta-ish. Well, thanks for all the reviews! And special thanks to Joseph for reviewing, even though you don't like the clique that much. Ahaha, funny funny. But, thanks best friend!**

**So, anyway if you have a suggestion, feel free. =) and a review would be lovely. =)**

**Oh, and if anyone wants me to read your story. Just tell me. **

**Love, peace, Martin Johnson,**

**Desiree =)**


	11. Choosing evil

Uh-oh. Derrick thought. What are you doing? You don't even like Massie Block and now your about to tell her you like her? You're insane.

Massie looked at him. "Uhm, what did you say?"

Derrick froze. What are you doing? Derrick stood up from the swing and shoved his hands in his pockets. Massie stood up too. She folded her arms across her chest. "So, what were you going to say?"

"I like pudding." Derrick joked. Hopefully, he could change the subject. But, Massie just wouldn't forget.

Massie laughed. "Uhm, okay."

"Okay in the more serious note." Derrick said.

Massie just waited patiently and smiled. Derrick smiled back. "Okay Massie, I…" Derrick paused then came up with something else. "I like our friendship."

"What?" Massie sounded confused.

'Yeah." Derrick said quickly. "Our friendship is real nice and I just think it's great that we can be friends. I mean I feel like I can be myself around you."

"Uhm, okay." Massie said in a bewildered tone. "Thanks, me too."

"Really?" Derrick's eyes widened. "That's great. You're a real good friend Block."

Massie smiled brightly and touched Derrick's arm. Derrick smiled and could've sworn chills were sent down his spine. Eww. This was getting corny. Derrick thought.

"Even though you're a complete know it all." Derrick smirked.

Massie stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, even though you're a complete jerk."

"Good to know." Derrick said slowly.

"Good to tell you." Massie said back.

The air was getting colder just as the night completely filled the sky. A cool wind came by and blew a strand of Massie's brown hair. Derrick was very tempted to push it back but, he refused too.

Massie wrapped her arms around her elbows to keep warm. "So, yeah."

"Yeah? What?" Derrick asked quietly.

Massie shook her head. "Nothing."

Derrick nodded. I think I might like you, Massie but, I don't know how to tell you. You might just see me as a friend. But, I do like you. It's just the wrong time. Derrick had random thoughts running through his head like a song being played.

Silence grew between Massie and Derrick. Massie just stared up at the sky while Derrick stared at her. Her beauty was captivating in moon light. Why can't I just tell you how I feel? Derrick thought.

XX

The next day Nina and Claire met up in class but, this time Layne Abeley joined them. Nina was wearing a short halter top that practically showed off her stomach and tight jeans. Claire was wearing a teal sweater with a pair of faded DKNY jeans. Layne's outfit stood out the most. She was wearing a black balloon skirt with pink polka dots and she finished her outfit with a plain pink t-shirt.

"I hate that Massie Block!" Nina spat. Claire and Layne just stayed silent. They really had nothing against Massie. Massie was nice, funny, smart, and not a superficial witch like Alicia. Nina just didn't like her cause Derrick liked Massie.

"Uh..." Was all Claire could say. Layne just tapped her Converse on the ground. Nina started pacing back and fourth on her black pumps.

"What could we do?" Nina asked. Claire and Layne just looked at her. "Well!" Nina snapped at them.

Claire decided to speak up. "Well, Nina you won't find anything. Massie just moved in and she's from O.C.D."

"So?" Nina folded her arms across her chest and tapped her long red finger nail against her arm.

"So, she's William Block's daughter and Logan block's sister." Layne spoke up as she sat up on a desk. "She's smart, pretty, kind, and totally friendly. She's practically an angel."

Nina let out a soft laugh. "Right, she's no angel. She's a fricken boyfriend stealer."

"Derrick's not your boyfriend." Claire pointed out and stared out the window. Nina shot her a glare. "Not yet." Nina replied sharply.

Just then the pretty committee came walking in that classroom. The three girls all stood close by as if they were getting ready for battle.

"Oh look Briarwood's losers." Alicia smirked. Dylan and Kristen giggled at Alicia's remark.

Nina stood up tall and looked Alicia in the eye. "Oh, hi cousin. What are Briarwood's sluts doing in a classroom?"

Alicia rolled her eyes and looked Nina up and down. "Yeah, well cuz, it takes one to know one."

Nina just smiled because she couldn't think of anything else. Dylan just rolled her eyes at her and Kristen just flipped her blonde hair. As the heat from the morning sun entered the classroom Alicia reapplied Mac lip gloss.

Oh this was so war. Claire thought and looked at Alicia who shot her a look. Claire gulped she could practically read her mind. Alicia's mind. Bite me bitch. Claire could feel a bead of sweat form on her forehead. Uh-oh.

XX

Derrick and Massie walked to lunch together. Everyone was staring. The whole Briarwood Academy could tell Derrick really liked Massie and Massie probably like Derrick. It was really hard to tell. Some girls stared in surprise and some stared with envy. Massie gulped as some girls stared angrily at her. But, Derrick just smiled.

Derrick and Massie made their way in the Café' and got food and took a seat. They found a table practically in the middle of the Café'. Massie placed her gray plastic tray on the table. Derrick opened his coke can and let it sit for a while as the fizz dissolved away.

How awkward. Massie thought to herself as she took a bit of her oatmeal cookie. Derrick watched her with fascination Massie looked at him. "What?"

Derrick gave a small smile. "Nothing, it's just I've had lunch with a lot of girls and none of them actually ate sweets."

Massie smiled. "Well, I'm not like most girls."

"I've guessed that." Derrick grinned. The pretty committee cam toward them and so did Derrick's friends.

Alicia's eyes widened as she saw the two together. "Uh..." Was all she could say as she made it to the table. The pretty committee fallowed her and sat down too. The guys sat down and all had shocked expressions.

"Uh... So, uhm, are you guys like…" Dylan let her voice trail off. Derrick's eyes widened and nearly choked. "Uh. No."

Massie nodded. "Yeah, we're just friends."

Alicia just looked at her and kicked Derrick under the table. Ow Derrick mouthed to her. Alicia just smiled innocently.

Just then an exotic sultry beauty came walking toward them, treating the plain café' floor like a runway.

"Hola." Nina greeted. "Hey." They all groaned. "So, Derrick I think we should do something tonight." Nina said in her accented voice.

Derrick just looked at her. "Uh, well, I was just gonna watch a soccer game tonight." Derrick informed her.

Nina's eyes we're filled with disappointment then they lightened up. "Oh, I'll join you."

"Uhm, okay." Derrick said. "Tonight at my place I guess."

Nina smile. "Good."

XX

Later that night, the Harrington's door bell rang Derrick answered it. And there was Nina in a short black dress and black six inches Jimmy Choo heels.

Derrick stared at her with confusion. "You're wearing that for a night in to watch soccer?"

Nina smiled as she entered the Harrington mansion. "Well, you never know."

Derrick shrugged. "Okay then." He made his way to the living room and sat on the white leather couch Nina fallowed and sat really close to him. Derrick switched on the Plasma TV. An hour had gone by and Derrick was just too focused on the game. Nina just pretended to be interested even though she had no idea what was going on. The game was finally over and Derrick turned off the TV.

The two just stared at each other. Then Nina leaned forward and Derrick couldn't help but, do it too. They were only inches away from each other and in a minute they would fall into a deep passionate kiss. But, Derrick pulled away moments before his lips touched hers.

Nina had a strange look on her face. "What?" She snapped. Derrick ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Nina, like, no, I can't." Derrick said softly.

"Why? Cause of Massie?" Nina asked and Derrick just nodded. Nina sighed then leaned back on the couch just as Derrick did.

"Just one question." Nina asked. Derrick looked at her. Then, Nina continued. "What is it exactly you see in her?"

Derrick stuffed his ands I his pockets while sitting down because he was weird like that. Then he said. "She sees the real me."

**BOOM! There you have it the update you fanfictioners wanted. Sorry, if this chapter was bad. I tried. Oh, and once again to xox kbjv xox, hey! Thanks for the suggestion but, sorry I couldn't put it in I only read your suggestion when I was almost done. =O sorry, but, I think I will do that in the later chapters when derrick tries to tell massie again. Haha.**

**So, anyway, please suggest anything if you want and eventually I'll put it on the story. Review tell me what you think. Well, till the next chapter.**

**Peace, love, Greek,**

**Desiree. =)**


	12. cause i like you

**For Joseph P. **

Derrick and Nina fell into a deep pool of silence. Derrick placed his hands on his knees and stared at them. A bead of sweat formed on Derrick's head, he could feel Nina's heavy glare on him.

"So..." Derrick said as he looked at the digital watch on his writ. "So... uhm, it's almost eleven. Are you going to leave?"

"Leave?" Nina stood up. "Yeah, I'll leave and this is the last time you'll ever see me chase you."

Derrick just stared at her. "Uh…"

Nina just looked at him. Then Derrick stood up. Nina stuck out her arm and Derrick shook it. "Good bye, Derrick. Forever."

Derrick stared at her and followed Nina as she walked to the door. Nina turned around and looked into his eyes. "The minute I walk out that door you'll never see me come back."

Derrick nodded. Nina faced her back to derrick and turned the door knob. She opened it and left. And that was the last Derrick would ever see of Nina Callas. Derrick turned around and sighed. A few seconds later, the door bell rang Derrick opened it and it was Nina. Wow how pleasant. Derrick thought.

"I forgot my purse." Nina said sheepishly. Derrick grinned and handed the black Prada purse to Nina. Nina smiled as she accepted it. "Thanks." Then she closed the door and left.

Derrick took out his cell phone from his pocket and he dialed Alicia's number. Ring ring ring. Derrick waited in suspense. Alicia answered on the fifth ring. "Hello?" Her voice seemed tired.

"Leesh." Derrick said. "Ugh, your cousin was just here."

"And?" Alicia asked.

"And, just get over here." He said as he paced around the foyer. "I'm there." Alicia said as they both hung up.

Derrick continued pacing till seven minutes later Alicia came. She just opened the door, because she was practically family. "So?" Alicia said and started panting. Derrick stared at her. "Don't you live like right next door?" He joked. She didn't really because they lived in a neighborhood with so much land. The Harrington's owned a lot of land and the closest house to them was the Rivera's.

"So, Nina was just here and I." Derrick turned serious. "I can't fall for Massie Block."

"What?!" Alicia screamed and slapped her hand on Derrick's face. Derrick stared at her in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" Alicia shrieked and placed her hands on her face. "I'm so sorry!"

Derrick touched his cheek and felt the heat on his face then continued. "Well, anyway, Nina was just here and Leesh, I was so close to giving in when she was about to kiss me."

Alicia looked at him. "And? So? What does this have to do with Mass?"

Derrick looked at her and got serious. "If Massie and I were together then, I would've really hurt her. And I don't want to hurt her. I can't allow myself to."

Alicia placed her hand on her forehead. "Derrick, you and Massie aren't going out and you didn't kiss Nina."

"But, what if I did?"

"But, you didn't."

"But, I would've."

"But, you controlled yourself."

"And if I didn't?"

"Then, what's the point you and Mass aren't going out."

"What if we were?"

"You're not."

"Well, even if we weren't everyone will be like what the hell Derrick?"

"No, because you wouldn't even kiss her."

""How would you know?"

Alicia began to get frustrated so she quit then looked at Derrick. She stood in shock as the famous Derrick Harrington was lost in confusion over a girl but, not just any girl; Massie Block. She was the only girl who appeared to steal Derrick's heart.

Derrick looked at Alicia but, was lost in thought then he spoke up. "I've never been so worried before."

Alicia broke into a smile and pushed back her long think hair. "Derrick, you are completely head over heels for her."

Derrick shook his head but, a few seconds later he turned tomato red. He so liked her.

XX

Massie was alone in her room, studying. She was at her desk with her desk lamp turned on and she was seated right in front of her lap top. She was reading her History book but, her train of thought took her somewhere else. To Derrick. Whoa Massie thought why am I thinking about him?

She chewed on the edge of her pen. She thought about how Derrick has been so weird lately. Massie sighed. She wasn't sure if she liked him. It didn't look like he liked her. He was so weird he always seemed to be hiding something. Just then Massie's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Block?" A familiar male voice said. It was Derrick himself.

"Uhm, hey." She said nervously. Her hand was shaking but, she couldn't help but smile.

"Uh.. whatcha doing?" He asked conversationally.

"Studying." Massie replied plainly.

"Oh, so anyway I was just wondering." Derrick said. "Well, this is totally random but, what would happen if I told you I liked you?"

Massie froze. Uhhh? Was all that went through her brain.

"Massie?" Derrick asked. Massie's brain tuned back. "Uhm, yeah?"

"Well, what would happen if I told you I liked you?" Derrick repeated.

"Why?" Massie asked.

"Just curious." Derrick said. "Now answer."

"Well, I'd be freaked out but, I guess I'll be okay with it." Massie tried to sound calm, but, she was all shaky.

"Well, honestly Block." Derrick said. "I did like you."

Massie nearly choked but, she just laughed. "Really? When?" She tried not to sound to excited.

"Well, just—." Derrick paused then continued. "Like when we were eleven."

Massie just sat on her chair in shock. "Oh, well, that was so long ago."

Derrick laughed slowly. "Yeah, I know but, I thought you should know since we're friends."

Massie smiled to herself. "Well, Derrick when we we're eleven I liked you."

**Ah, sorry this took awhile. (like, a week?) major writer's block or at least no time or attention span. =) well, review, suggest, and ramble. =) **

**Oh, and of course thanks for all the reviews!**

**Peace, love, Smarties,**

**Desiree**


	13. tension burns

"Unbelivable." Bridget squealed. Massie stared at her beautiful blonde best friend. Bridget had been Massie's best friend since middle school. Bridget was busy squealing about Derrick. That was all she talked about for the past thirty minutes.

"So, uhm, do you like Derrick?" Bridget asked Massie. Massie laughed. "Ew, no."

"Really?" Bridget raised her eyebrows. Massie nodded slowly. She never really thought about Derrick and Bridget together. It could be possible. Bridget was gorgeous and really smart. She even had her conceited moments just like Derrick. But no! Massie thought Derrick Harrington was mine! Massie's eyes widened at her own thought. She didn't even like Derrick.

"Mass." Bridget said. Massie looked at her. "Uhm, yeah?"

"Do you like Derrick?" Bridget asked. Massie froze. Honestly, Massie didn't know. But, still born and made to hate him.

"No." Massie said straight forward. Bridget just smiled. "Really?" Massie just nodded. She knew what Bridget was doing she was going to ask Derrick out. She liked him! Ugh! Massie thought.

This got Massie scared. Bridget was just like Massie maybe better? Bridget was smart. Beautiful, guys loved her, girls were jealous, and she was out going. Derrick would love her.

Was Massie jealous of her best friend? No. No way. She couldn't be.

"So, to the court?" Bridget asked. Massie nodded as the two got up and headed to Westchester's sports club to play tennis.

XX

The girls arrived at the court. It was an average February day. It was an indoor air conditioned court. Massie hit the ball hard as Bridget served toward her. Massie was on fire she's been hitting every serve Bridget had. Massie was either angry or determined to lose weight.

"Break." Bridget said and Massie nodded. Bridget walked toward her gym bag and got out a bottle of Vitamin Water. Massie stayed on the court and wiped the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead. Her outfit was perfect for tennis. A white tennis skirt with a yellow tank top, white tennis shoes, and a fluffy yellow hair tie that kept her high ponytail up. She tapped her foot impatiently as Bridget slowly gulped down her drink.

Just then Derrick and Cam came walking towards them. They were out playing soccer on the cold field. They barely broke a sweat. Massie looked Derrick up and down. He was wearing his cleats, black shorts, and a white muscle shirt. Did he look hot? Massie asked herself. Fine he did, but, that doesn't mean she liked him.

"Hey, Mass." Cam greeted. "You should ride with us in Derrick's car."

Massie just stared at him and Bridget shot up from the bench she was sitting on and approached Derrick. Ew. Massie thought.

"Uhm, no thanks." Massie said. Derrick and Cam looked at her. "Uh, Mass, you should you know."

"Well, no thanks." Massie argues. Bridget pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder and Derrick stared with fascination. Ugh! Massie held onto her racket and gently smacked her thigh with it.

Bridget batted her long lashes at him and Derrick shot her his perfect smile. Massie remembered that was the smile he always gave her when he saw her and now it belonged to Bridget.

"So, Block, who's your friend?" Derrick said and couldn't take his eyes off Bridget. Massie rolled her eyes but, spoke up. "This is Bridget Tyler." Bridget smiled at him and gave a little wave. Massie continued. "and Bridget, this is Derrick Harrington and Cam Fisher."

Bridget nodded. "Uhm, yeah, I remember Cam from Massie's parties and stuff."

Cam gave her a warm smile and Derrick took a step closer to her. Massie's heart was thumping fast, to the point where she could barely breathe. Inside of her body was like a bomb waiting impatiently to go off.

"Block, never told me her friend was so gorgeous." Derrick said to Bridget. She blushed lightly. "Well, Mass, never told me that you were so hot."

Derrick's smile grew bigger. "Well, she obviously didn't tell either of us enough."

"Definitely." Bridget twirled the ends of her long blonde hair. They were sickening.

"Well, let's get going." Cam said changing the subject. Massie nodded. "Yeah let's go."

"We'll meet you two, outside." Cam said. The two girls nodded. Cam and Derrick mad their way out of the courts but, before they left Bridget and Derrick stared at each other with that stupid look.

Cam and Derrick walked out of the gymnasium and the only sound was the sound of their cleats against the polished floor.

"What's up with you?" Cam asked.

Derrick looked at him. "What?"

"You all over Bridget, right in front of Massie." Cam explained. "Why?"

Derrick shrugged. "Well, Cam, I told you last night it can't be me and Massie."

"So, your point?"

"My point it never hurts to keep options open, especially since me and Mass aren't going out." Derrick said. "C'mon we all have to wake up into reality. Block does not like me and I don't wanna like her."

Cam shrugged. "Fine, whatever. But, you never really had to put so much thought into getting over a girl."

"That's because all I had to do was make out with another girl." Derrick pointed out then sighed. "But, Block, it's going to take some time."

"Because you like her!" Cam said. Derrick just stared at him. "Maybe I did, maybe I do, but I got to get over her."

"What if she likes you?" Cam asked.

Derrick stared at him. "Then I guess we're both missing a chance."

XX

The four went to Massie's house after. They were all seated in the game room. Massie sat alone in arm chair and Cam sat on the other arm chair. And Bridget and Derrick sat on the couch together with their knees touching each other.

Massie glared at Bridget from time to time but, tried not to make it so obvious. Bridget just kept giggling at whatever Derrick said and she would obnoxiously say. "Oh, Derrick you're so funny."

Massie stood up and walked over to the built in bar. She grabbed a Coke can from the mini fridge and grabbed a red plastic cup. She opened her can and poured it gently into the cup.

"So, Massie, tells me you and I have a lot in common." Bridget said. Massie's jaw dropped. And Bridget continued talking. "Like music."

Massie was outraged all her anger built up inside of her like Legos and was quickly destroyed. Massie quickly crushed the coke can she was holding and some of the soda over flowed and spillded. The can dented. Massie gasped and everyone looked at her. "You okay, block?" Derrick sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." Massie placed the coke can down and took a cloth napkin from the bar's closet.

"On steroids?" Derrick joked and Bridget laughed out loud. Everyone looked at her. "Uhm, well, I gotta go." She said. Derrick nodded and stood up as she did.

"Bye, Mass." Bridget said and smiled toward Cam, who appeared to be dying of boredom. Derrick fallowed Bridget out the door. Massie waited till Bridget left than she walked up to Derrick in the foyer.

"Oh my gosh." Massie said. "Do you need to flirt with everyone?"

"Not with you." Derrick shot back.

"Well, I wouldn't want you too." Massie said. "I just found it annoying because you were all over Bridget."

"Were you jealous?" Derrick grinned. Massie laughed. "What ew, no!"

"Whatever." Derrick said and started to make his way back to Cam. "I don't" Massie shouted. "You can go out with her and have her babies for all I care."

"Geez, Block, don't get all mad you might crush me." Derrick joked.

"I hate you!" Massie screamed as she stormed up into her room.

"You love me, incredible hulk!" Derrick shouted back.

**And there you go. Another week late. But, I would've gotten it sooner if my computer didn't delete the file! =O**

**So, I love the reviews! Please read and review. =)**

**Suggest?**

**Well, anyway, has anyone ever drank anything called "paradise sun" lemon tea?**

**Well, please, leave a review, suggest, cake or pie?**

**Xo, Desiree.**


	14. what to do, when it's true?

The next day at Briarwood was strange. Massie and Cam walked up the steps and everyone who saw Massie kept whispering. Massie looked around all vulnerable. So much drama at this school. Massie thought to herself. Cam noticed the awkwardness but he shrugged it off.

The two entered Briarwood and everyone started talking and the whole building erupted with noise. The pretty committee ran up to Cam and Massie.

"Oh my gawd." Alicia said breathlessly. The three girls were all panting and panicking.

"What?" Massie asked.

"Uhm, Mass, since this morning there have been massive rumors about you." Alicia said. "Remember the Rivera Gazette thing? Well, it's like that."

Massie's amber eyes widened. "What?" She shrieked. Alicia nodded. Cam stood back in shock.

"It's Nina." Dylan said and Kristen nodded in agreement.

Massie nearly bursted. "What?! What did she say?"

"That you were not so innocent and that you and Derrick had a secret relationship." Alicia said.

"What?" Massie shouted. Cam grabbed his arm. "Calm down Mass."

"And, that Derrick is a reliable source." Kristen added.

"What? That's a lie!" Massie argued.

Alicia shrugged. "Well, everyone is talking about it whether it's true or not."

"But, no." Massie said. "Is Derrick here?"

Dylan and Kristen shrugged. Alicia spoke up. "I don't know I've been calling but, I think his phone died."

"Did he spread it?" Massie asked at once.

"Mass, don't jump to conclusions!" Cam said. "He wouldn't besides; he was all over Bridget last night."

"What?" The three girls yelled in unison. Cam shrugged. "Well, he did say to me that he was trying to get over Massie."

"What if he said that we had a secret relationship so it doesn't seem like he needed to get over me." Massie said. "Gosh, why couldn't he just say he liked me?"

The four all looked at the brunette and Massie all looked back at them. "What?" She questioned as the four bursted into laugher.

"Mass, what do you need a neon sign?" Dylan laughed.

"I don't even know if he likes me." Massie said.

"He does. It's so obvious." Kristen said.

"Honestly, I never noticed." Massie said. Alicia and Cam looked at her and said in unison. "That's cause your too oblivious."

Massie rolled her eyes. "He could just be saying that to get to me."

"Not likely." Alicia said. Massie shrugged and thought about it. Derrick Harrington would do anything and it meant anything to annoy Massie. He was an absolute jerk like that. Massie was lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice a crowd of girls walking her way.

Massie stood in shock as she felt everyone near her. The air quickly filled with the smell of different perfume sprays. Massie crinkled her nose as the smell beam one big stench. It smelled like the mall's makeup counter.

"Are you going out with Derrick?" A blonde girl in a Burberry jacket asked Massie. "Uhm, no." Massie replied.

"Whatever." Some girl wearing black leather boots said. The crowd of girls quickly exploded with questions. Massie just stared at all of them. The pretty committee and Cam were all telling them to go away. And finally they did, once the bell rang.

"I'm going to kill Derrick Harrington." Massie said, angrily as she stomped all the way to class. But still, a whole bunch of people followed her and kept asking questions as if they were the paparazzi.

XX

Massie Block was on a mission to kill Derrick and make all the rumors die down. At lunch, she looked into the Café' for Derrick bur he wasn't there. Nina had a big smirk on her face but, Massie just ignored it. The Café' was loud and full of students. Massie could feel some eyes on her. But, she also, ignored it. What could she do?

Massie checked her phone. No messages. Massie walked out the Café' and ran to the soccer field. She made it to the large field a few minutes later. It was empty. Massie stood in the green grass and felt something hard hit her. Massie turned around and bent down to see a piece of bread. Wow, that's random. Massie thought. She picked it up and looked around for a suspect.

Massie looked up at the bleachers and saw Derrick with a big grin and a tiny piece of bread in his hand. Massie walked up to the bleachers with the piece of bread in her palm. She walked up the last few steps and threw the bread at derrick. Derrick blocked it with his hand. Massie sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Derrick turned to her, smiled then faced to the field. "It's quieter here and it turns out we're the latest news on the gossip list."

Massie looked at him and was about to smile but, she remembered something. "Uh... wait -."

"I did not say we were in a relationship." Derrick interrupted her.

"Oh." Was all Massie could say.

"Besides." Derrick smiled brightly. Massie stared at him with her amber eyes. Derrick continued. "I sort of like someone else."

Massie's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yeah." Derrick nodded. "There's this girl I've had my eye on for a while."

"Who?" Massie asked. Derrick smiled. "Can't say, Block."

"Fine." Massie said. She looked down at her shoe and saw the piece of bread. She picked up the tiny piece and through it straight into Derrick's eye.

"Ow." He said with no enthusiasm. Massie laughed. "So, what are you doing with bread?" Massie tried to sound cool, but, she couldn't keep her mind off of Derrick's new crush.

XX

After Massie and Derrick talked, she walked over to the Briarwood Cafeteria. She pushed the swinging door open and everyone looked at her.

Nina walked up to her all evil. Claire and Layne fallowed behind. Massie was stunned, Claire and Layne in Nina's clique?

"Hey Massie." Nina greeted. "So, how's Derrick?" The pretty committee walked up to them. They stayed in the side of Massie and Nina

"Derrick and I aren't together and you know it." Massie said almost sounding apologetic. Alicia wanted to throw up. Massie was too nice.

"Whatever." Nina said loud enough for a few students to stop talking. They all watched. Nina grabbed a pink smoothie on a tray from a table and flicked it toward Massie's Juicy Couture top. Massie gasped and so did everyone in the Café'.

Alicia had to hold Dylan back from killing Nina. Massie just stared at Nina, innocently. Nina smiled and spoke up. "It's funny really. How you thought Miss innocent had everyone on her side."

Massie just stared at her with confusion. Then, Nina continued. "How, you thought Claire and Layne were on your side? They were just my spies spilling all you pathetic loser secrets."

Massie looked at Claire and Layne. They avoided eye contact. Massie just turned to Nina and stared at her blood red lip stick. The pretty committee walked up to them and stood next to Massie. Alicia and Dylan, the mean ones, stood in front of Massie and looked Nina in the eye. Kristen helped Massie with her shirt.

"Why don't you just leave Massie alone?" Alicia said grimly. Dylan just shot her the evil eye.

"Oh, puh-lease, cousin, don't back her up." Nina said.

"Why don't you go get yourself a bra?" Alicia said. Nina just folded her arms across her chest. "You know another thing that's funny."

"That you ugly and no one likes you?" Alicia interrupted with a huge smile on her face.

Nina just rolled her eyes. "No, that you can be the hottest thing one minute and then standing on the sidelines the next."

Alicia remained silent. Nina smirked and started walking as Claire and Layne walked away. As Nina passed by Massie, she elbowed her which caused Massie to fall over. Kristen helped her up.

Once Nina left, Alicia looked at Massie. "Mass, I think we need to go through a major makeover."

"What?" Massie asked as she stared down to her shirt. Dylan nodded. "Mass, you're too soft and vulnerable."

"That's why Nina picks on you." Kristen added.

"But… I don't want to be mean." Massie said. Alicia sighed. "But, we have to if we want to win Nina's game."

"But." Massie said and thought about it. Nina did walk all over her and Claire used her. Massie nodded at the three girls. "But, how?"

"We transform you into the hottest girl in town." Alicia smiled and grabbed her credit card.

**Yay! Finally the makeover all you readers wanted. Yes, Massie goes bad! But, not really. **

**Oh and to TheCliqueNewGeneration heyy, thanks for the suggestion! I totally love it!**

**Oh, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**So, please read and review or suggest.!**

**Finally it's April!**

**=)**

**Go oreos!,**

**Desiree.**


	15. the silly little butterlies

Massie and the guys, except Derrick was in the Block's living room. Plovert and Kemp we're playing video games as Cam, Massie, and Josh watched. The lights were shut off and the only light came from the television. Massie opened her can of coke. All the guys were absorbed into the game and Massie just drank her soda.

The front door flew right open and Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen came in with arms carrying shopping bags. The bags were all huge with designer names on the front.

"Shopping?" Kemp asked with a knowing look. The three girls just smiled. Alicia walked up to Massie and released the bags from her arms and the bags landed on Josh's lap.

"Mass, makeover time now!" Alicia said proudly. Dylan and Kristen walked up to the whole group.

Dylan nodded. "Yeah major transformation." She said and caught a quickly glimpse of Cam. Cam looked at her for a moment then turned his attention to the flashing television.

"Uhm…" Was all Massie could say. She was wearing jeans, a cashmere sweater, and a pair of pink high tops. She twirled a strand of her shiny brown hair and looked the pretty committee up and down. They were all wearing designer clothing. Alicia had on a top with a Ralph Lauren blazer, a skirt, and a pair of black tights. Dylan had on a juicy couture top black Ugg boots and jeans. Her fiery red hair was in two low pig tails. Kristen was wearing a denim skirt with black leggings a plain blouse and a Hermes scarf. They all looked so… girly and rich. Massie never really made the effort to show off her father's money.

"Let's go." Alicia said, impatiently as she grabbed the bags off Josh's lap. Dylan and Kristen headed for Massie's room and Alicia grabbed Massie's arm and led her upstairs.

"When she comes back you'll see a new and improved Massie Block." Alicia called to the guys. After, the girls left the guys were alone with their video games.

"So, what's up with you and Dylan?" josh asked as he took a sip of his coke.

Cam shrugged. "We're sort of off dating."

"Why?" Plovert said as he pressed a button on the controller he was holding.

"We're just not clicking, I mean, we haven't been on a date in awhile and I think she hates me." Cam said

"So, you guys were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kemp asked.

Cam shook his head. "No we were just dating."

"Dating for like a month?" Josh asked.

Cam shrugged. "I don't know she's just so distant."

"You think you have problems." Plovert said.

"What love life problems do you have?" Kemp asked. "Other than that you don't have one."

Plovert smacked Kemp on the arm which made Kemp let go of his controller. Kemp died instantly. Kemp sighed and carefully set the black controller on the coffee table.

"What's up with you?" Josh asked Plovert. Plovert grabbed a chip from the large round bowl on the coffee table.

"Well, Layne Abeley asked me too the Valentine's dance." He said shyly.

The guys just had wide eyes. "You should go." Kemp said.

Plovert shrugged. "Well, I don't know. I told her I'd think about it but, she's with Nina and her group."

"So?" Josh asked.

"I'm' not a traitor." Plovert replied.

"You won't be." Cam said. "It's not like your going with Nina herself."

"Speaking of dances, Cam, who are you going with?" Kemp asked.

Cam simply shrugged; asking Dylan to the dance was no option. They practically stopped dating.

"So, who's' Derrick going with?" Josh asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Maybe, Bridget." Cam suggested flatly. The guys all new Derrick was attracted to her and Derrick did claim he liked a new girl.

"Why? He and Mass are perfect for each other." Kemp commented and Plovert nodded in agreement.

"Well, he says he's tired of liking her. Cause all they do is argue." Cam said then got quiet and wondered what the girls were doing with his cousin.

"Derrick is insane." Plovert said. "I wouldn't mind liking Massie."

Cam shot his friend a look. Then, Plovert quickly explained. "If I were him."

XX

The guys met up with each other the next day at Briarwood. Derrick walked up to them. "Hey, guys." He said and ran a hand through his blonde hair. The guys nodded at him.

"Where were you yesterday?" Cam asked and took a sip of his iced coffee.

"At the sports club with Bridget." He simply replied.

"Are you guys dating?" Josh asked.

Derrick shook his head. "No. More of hanging out."

"Hey Derrick!" Some girls squeaked as they passed by him. Derrick gave a small smile. Te girls left smiling and whispering to each other.

"So, you guys are just hanging out?" Kemp asked with disbelief.

"Well, I need to get over Block." Derrick said with a small shrug.

Josh was about to say something but, everyone in the hallway turned their heads. The pretty committee entered the building. The guys turned around to but, couldn't see anyone.

Derrick just turned the other ay and took a sip of his Java Monster. Next thing he knew, Alicia tapped him on the back. He turned around and saw… Massie. A new and hotter Massie. She was wearing a white top and a black Marc Jacobs blazer. The buttons were undone and it shaped her figure perfectly. She had on skinny jean with Black boots over it. She was wearing eyeliner and mascara and had clear glittery eye shadow. Her was different to. It was slightly wavy in the bottom and her lips looked small and glittery with the lip gloss she had on. She was simply mesmerizing.

"Uh… wow." Derrick was speechless. The pretty committee snickered into their palms. Massie just smiled, coyly.

The guys were obviously stunned but, they just smiled at Massie.

"Well, yeah, makeovers are fun." Alicia chirped happily. Dylan and Kristen just watched Derrick's expression and Massie just stared at her boots innocently.

"Well, were off to class." Alicia said. Dylan and Kristen fallowed instantly. Massie looked into Derrick's eyes. "Bye, Derrick."

"Bye, Block." Derrick said lost, in her eyes. Uh-oh now here's a problem. He thought to himself.

**Sorry, it's been awhile but, I had so much school stuff. I even have to make a bill board for my language arts project. xP**

**Well, please review! And I'll try to update faster since summer's coming soon. ^.^**

**Peace, love, awesomeness,**

**Desiree. =)**


	16. of evil and innocence

Massie was walking down the hallways and bumped into Derrick. The two looked each other in the eye and Massie could swear she felt this jolt of excitement. Derrick was gorgeous. His face perfectly shaped with his unbelievably blonde hair and caramel brown eyes. Honestly, Massie could stare at him, all day. But, she immediately shook that feeling off.

"Hey, Block." Derrick said casually. "Word in the halls is you are definitely one of the prettiest girls in Briarwood."

Massie started to blush, but, she just laughed. "Very funny."

Derrick shrugged and stuffed his hand in his pockets. "So, uhm, you going to history?

Massie nodded and held her text book close to her chest. "Yeah, I was just headed there."

"Oh uhm." Derrick looked nervous. "Can I walk you to class?"

Massie broke into a shy smile. "Sure." The two started walking together. Derrick looked down to his shoes as he walked and Massie could feel the heavy stares of jealous girls on her.

"So, are you going to the dance with anyone?" Massie asked, conversationally. Derrick looked at her quickly. "Why do you like me?" He teased.

"Massie blushed and turned the other way. "No, I was just wondering."

"Oh, yeah I'm going." Derrick answered. "Are you going with anyone?'

Massie turned to him. "I don't know, yet."

"Okay." Derrick said and tried not to sound so relieved. This was so awkward. Derrick thought.

"So, how are you and Bridget?" Massie asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Was all Derrick could say.

"You and Bridget." Massie repeated. "Are you guys like, dating?"

Derrick laughed and Massie stopped walking. "What?" Massie asked all confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just me and her have no chemistry." Derrick explained.

"Chemistry?" Massie laughed. "Whatever, you liar!"

"I am not." Derrick said sincerely. "Sure, she and I had this attraction thing going on but, once I kissed her there was no magic, no sparks."

"No sparks?" Massie questioned. "You kissed her?"

Derrick nodded. "Yeah, after the movies."

"And so what?" Massie pressed.

"Well, we decided on being friends. Just friends." Derrick said simply.

Massie looked at him straight in the eye. Derrick wasn't the impulsive air head he appeared to be.

"You okay?" Derrick asked when Massie had no response. The air blew lightly through the halls and blew the parts of Massie's hair onto her face. Derrick unexpectedly, pushed away the strand of brown and touched her cheek with his palm. Massie felt chills run down her spine. Derrick quickly let his hand go as a group of gossiping girls passed by.

The two continued walking again and Massie spoke up. "So, your not going with anyone?"

Derrick shrugged. "I'll get together with someone."

They finally reached their destination. Massie looked at the teal door. "So, uhm, I was wondering." Derrick said practically in a whisper. "I don't know maybe we could go…" But, he was interrupted by Cam.

"Hey guys." Cam said and put his hands over Massie's and Derrick's shoulders. "What's up?"

"Well, I was gonna ask Block something." Derrick said quietly. "If you want to-." Just then the bell rang. Ugh! Derrick thought as the bell rang and rang for what seemed like forever. The silver bell's rings finally came to an end.

"What?" Massie asked curiously.

"Uhm, nothing." Derrick said nothing. "Well, I'm gonna go now." He said taking a step back from Cam and Massie.

Cam walked into the classroom and Massie fallowed but, stopped halfway. "Uh… Derrick."

Derrick turned to her. "Yeah."

"This is your next class." She said and pointed in the room. Derrick looked at the door.

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly and he walked into the room passed Massie. Massie took a quick sniff of Derrick's smelled of the most delicious cologne. She couldn't label it, it was so strong and addictive. As, Derrick went inside the class Massie stared at him and cherished his breathtaking scent.

XX

At lunch, the pretty committee had lunch, with Massie. She was now a new member, kicking Olivia Ryan off her spot. Massie found it weird that she was labeled as in the group. It was ridiculous. Massie looked around and saw everyone in their own group; cheerleaders, band geeks, jocks, preps, skaters, and many more.

It's like different species of human at Briarwood. Massie thought. Alicia was picking at her salad, while she checked her phone.

Dose she have a boyfriend? Massie wondered. Dylan was reading the nutrient facts on the back of granola bar. Kristen was listening to music while she had sushi.

"So, any news?" Alicia asked as she poured ranch dressing over her salad.

Dylan shook her head. "Well,, apparently Olivia posted a Myspace bulletin saying that you had secret affairs with everyone of the tomahawks."

"Ugh, she's such a cry for help!" Alicia cried and Kristen nodded. Just then Nina, Claire, and Layne walked up to them.

"Oh, hello cousin." Nina said in that thick Spanish accent. Alicia rolled her eyes and moved around the lettuce in her salad.

"What are you doing here?" Dylan spat and flipped her red fiery hair.

"I was just gonna ask Alicia if she was running for senior president." Nina said and blew a kiss to a couple of guys who were checking her out.

"Why would you want to know?" Alicia asked. Alicia was only vice president of the junior class. Derrick Harrington, himself, was president of the junior class.

"Well, I'm going to run." Alicia said, point blank.

"Why? So you can lose?" Kristen asked as she pulled off her earphones.

"No." Layne defended Nina. "She's so winning."

"Not even in this life time, Nina." Alicia said.

"So, you're running?" Nina asked again.

"Why? Would I? Alicia stood up from her seat and everyone in the Café' stopped talking and looked at the girls.

"Are you scared?" Nina smirked.

"Scared me?" Alicia said in disbelief. "No, but, even when we were kids I always won. And what fun would that be?"

"So, you're not running?" Claire finally spoke up.

Alicia laughed. "No I'm not but, someone will."

"Who?" Nina, Claire, and Layne asked in unison.

"Massie." Alicia said simply. The three girls looked at her. Even, Massie had a shock face. The whole Café' gasped.

"Massie?" Nina asked as if ready to laugh.

"Yeah." Alicia said and folded her arms across her chest,

"Well, she has no chance." Layne said and Nina nodded in agreement.

"Oh, really?" Kristen stood up too. "I think your just scared."

"Scared of her?" Nina pointed a long red nail at Massie. "Puh-lese, like, I would be scared of a prep school newbie."

"Yeah, you should be." Alicia said strongly. "You're jealous because she may be the new girl but, she still managed to steal everyone's hearts including Derrick Harrington."

The whole Café' buzzed with noise. Nina and her group was speechless.

"Fine, she can run, and I will still win." Nina said bravely. Claire and Layne nodded.

"Okay, good, let the games begin, cause I can't wait for Massie to kick your ass." Alicia said aggressively and slowly.

Nina and her group walked away. Alicia turned to Massie with a smile. "She was pissed!"

"But, Alicia, me run?" Massie said in non-complete silence.

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen nodded. "You'll so win, Mass."

"But, I can't." Massie said.

"Don't you wanna ruin Nina?" Dylan asked.

"Of course." Massie said as she twirled a piece of her brown hair.

"Then are you in or out?" Alicia asked. Massie looked at all three of them and thought for a moment. While, she was at Briarwood, she might as well, leave her mark. "I'm in."

The PC clapped with huge smiles. After the bell rang for lunch Massie opened her locker and a small white envelop stuck out. Massie grabbed it and opened it. It said, as weird and as cliché' as this may be I sort of like you. But, I can't tell you who exactly I am. Signed secret admirer. Massie's amber eyes widened and looked around the halls. Who could it be?

**And there you have it! =)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! And whee* I had blueberry cheesecake ice cream, weird right? And I finally got my personalized bracelet! Woo-hoo!**

**So, anyway, suggest if you want. Review with love. And talk to me when you're bored. xD.**

**Desiree. =]**


	17. political love

"Massie for prezy!" Alicia screamed through a bull horn. The next day at Briarwood was a full on political campaign. Outside of Briarwood Alicia got people chanting and campaigning for Massie.

Alicia and Dylan were passing out flyers for Massie's campaign. It was only day one of the student council campaigns and Alicia wanted to get a head start. Alicia was shouting through her bull horn while, Dylan waved around pink scented flyers.

"Vote for Massie!" Dylan said to a couple of skaters. They all nodded with huge smiles as they took a pink flyer.

"We so got this down." Alicia said proudly. Dylan nodded as they entered Briarwood's main building. Once the two entered they gasped. It was all filled with yellow posters for Nina and streamers and they're at least seven people passing out pencils that read; Nina for president.

Nina was in the middle of a crowd trying to get votes. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a black tube top. Her hair flowing down her back and she stood in black boots. Alicia huffed and stomped toward Nina. Dylan fallowed right behind her.

"Uh, excuse me?" Alicia huffed into the crowd. Nina stopped her conversation with a blonde girl and smiled over at Alicia.

"Oh, hello." Nina said in her thick accent. The girls walked away but, smiled at Nina, who waved good bye. Alicia had angry written all over her but, she never showed it. Dylan most of noticed, they'd been friends since the sixth grade.

"Uh, campaigning?" Alicia raised a perfect eyebrow. Nina nodded slowly. "Yeah, are you jealous?"

"Why would I be?" Alicia huffed and pushed back her dark raven hair. "It's so obvious that you're begging for votes cause your scared."

"Me?" Nina brought her manicured hand up to her chest.

"Yeah." Alicia said. "It's so pathetic how devoted you are to this election I mean, at least Massie has a life. I bet you spend every night practicing smiling and making posters."

"Okay, the practicing smiling is true but, so not making posters." Nina said. "I mean cuz, you are probably blown away that I'm so prepared for this election."

"What are you implying?" Alicia said sharply.

"That you are jealous. "Nina said taking a step forward. Alicia took a step forward and looked Nina in the eye.

"I don't get jealous." Alicia said fiercely.

"Are you sure about that?" Nina said confidently.

Alicia glared at Nina. "Don't even try to out bitch me." She said and walked off Dylan fallowing closely.

"I can not believe her!" Alicia growled. Dylan sighed. The two were standing by the corner of blue lockers.

"We need a plan." Dylan said unnecessarily. But, Alicia nodded as she was lost in thought.

"Get one of the art freaks to do a beautiful poster for Massie." Alicia instructed. Dylan nodded, her curls bouncing while her head bobbed, she grabbed her I Phone and dialed a number.

Dylan got an answer and Alicia leaned against the wall still holding onto the bull horn. Dylan started talking and Alicia looked around the Nina posters were sickening. The red head quickly got off the phone.

"Uh-oh." She said in worry. Alicia went on full alert and stood up straight. "What?"

"The art freaks said they couldn't because they are all working on Nina's campaign." Dylan said and Alicia's eyes grew wide.

"What? Why?" Alicia sounded panic. Dylan played around with a strand of hair and looked at Alicia.

"Well, Claire and Layne are in Band and apparently they talked the art people to work for Nina's campaign." Dylan said.

"Ugh!" Alicia huffed. "No way! I usually get the art people to do my posters!"

Dylan nodded. "I know, she probably wanted to get a head start to ruin your campaign."

Alicia folded her arms across her chest. "Ugh."

"And." Dylan began. "They art freaks were telling me that the band geeks were helping campaign for Nina."

"No!" Alicia screeched. "They can so get crowds during games!"

"So, what are we going to do?" Dylan asked and stuffed a purple piece of sugar less gum in her mouth. Alicia thought for a while as, Dylan chewed on her gum.

Alicia had worried written all over her face as she looked around the halls. Students were talking to each other, checking cell phone messages, listening to their iPods or music players, and doing who knows what. It was a typical school divided in groups: the cool kids and the nobodies.

"I got it!" Alicia sprang to life. Dylan looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"If the losers, geeks, nerds, and all the haters want to help Nina well then, we can get the cool kids to campaign for Massie." Alicia said all wide-eye with happiness.

"Okay." Dylan agreed and she took out her phone. She made a quick call to Kristen, to inform her about the plan. Alicia twirled a strand of her dark raven hair.

"So, what are we going to do?" Dylan's emerald green eyes sparkling. Jennifer Brooks, the school's head cheerleader came passing by with her cheer squad.

"Jennifer!" Alicia greeted and waved her over. The beautiful blonde's face lit up and she looked back at her squad, not knowing I they should come along. Alicia locked her eyes on Jennifer and she quickly fallowed.

Jennifer walked up to the two all energetic with her natural cheerleading ways. Her squad fallowed but, stayed a few inches behind. Jennifer had unbelievably blonde hair and kinky green eyes. She was pretty, just pretty. She wasn't striking but, she was cute. She wasn't the alpha but she was popular.

"What's up?" Jennifer said, lively and bouncy.

Alicia smiled. "I love your hair it's so shiny."

"Thank Pantene." Jennifer smiled. Alicia twirled her own hair and widened her eyes. "Oh my gosh. I use Pantene too."

Jennifer smiled, she was wearing her cheerleading uniform and so was her squad. They were dressed for the pep rally after school.

"So, I was thinking." Alicia said. "Like, you know how Massie Block is running for senior class president?"

Jennifer nodded her blonde curls bouncing in excitement. "Derrick Harrington's girlfriend?"

Alicia tried to choke down a laugh as she continued. "Well, I was just thinking during today's pep rally maybe your squad could cheer for her and support her on her campaign."

"Of course!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Really?" Alicia asked. "We have your vote?"

"Of course." Jennifer said again. "Ugh, Nina is such a fashion crisis."

"So, you'll do a cheer for Mass?" Alicia asked and Jennifer nodded. "We'll work on it and chant during pep rally."

Alicia smiled "Good. And thanks." Jennifer said a polite your welcome to Alicia and Dylan. She turned to the cheerleading team and they started coming up with rhymes as they walked off.

"Well, that's taken care off." Alicia said and Dylan smiled.

XX

At lunch, TPC and the tomahawks were sitting together. It was so awkward Massie and Derrick was sitting right across from each other. Everyone was normal and talking about their own thing.

Massie was stabbing her sushi roll when Alicia brought up the subject of politics. Getting everyone interested in the conversation which made Massie the center of attention. Alicia told her story about Nina and the cheerleaders.

"Isn't that kinda embarrassing?" Massie asked when she heard about cheer.

Alicia shook her head. "Nope, its cool people will not deny cheerleaders."

"So, Mass where were you today?" Kristen asked.

"What do you mean?" Massie tried to avoid Derrick's gaze on her.

"This morning, you were kind of late for home room." Kristen said as Kemp tried to steal a French fry form her plate.

Dylan gasped. "That's so un-Massie like." She joked. Alicia laughed. "Where were you Mass? You missed all the politics stuff."

Massie looked back and her morning. What did happen this morning? Oh, she got another letter from her "secret admirer." Massie shrugged. "Oh, I was busy."

"With your new boyfriend?" Cam spoke out loud. Everyone got quiet and Derrick nearly choked on his French fry. Everyone was staring at him with knowing looks. Derrick started laughing and trying to sound calm. "Uhm, wow, Block."

Massie gave him a confused look. TPC all had questioning looks and the guys all were interested especially Derrick.

"I don't have one, Cam." Massie said to her cousin. "It's just a secret admirer."

"What?" TPC said in unison. "Oh my gawd."

Josh looked guilty of something and Derrick shot him a what's going on look. Alicia seemed curious too. But, as if Josh was saved by the bell, Nina came strolling up to their table.

Alicia grabbed her bull horn that was on the table next to her tray. She grabbed it and aimed it at Nina. She shouted through it. "No losers on the cool zone!"

**And there you have it. The dance will be in the next chapter. Don't worry massington fans massie and derrick will soon be together **

**But, this story is ending soon, sorta, like in seven chapters, lol.**

**Review or suggest anything.**

**And special thanks to the people who have been reviewing this story constantly.**

**You guys rock my socks but, not my shoes. **

**Eh, just kidding.**

**-Desiree. **


	18. Briarwood's sweethearts

"Ugh." Alicia grumbled to herself. The pretty committee was getting ready for the Valentine's dance. They all decided on going as "single ladies." Just like the song, Kristen noted earlier. Alicia added another coat of lip gloss and Massie stared at her with fascination. The Spanish beauty felt her stare on her and turned to Massie.

"What?" Alicia asked, as she screwed the lip gloss closed.

Massie just shrugged. "Nothing, so why aren't we going with dates?"

Dylan and Kristen immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to meet Massie's amber eyes. The two pairs of eyes were wide with curiosity. Massie stared back at them.

"Wait, why?" Dylan asked, putting her hair brush down.

Massie shrugged. "I was just wondering." Kristen sat on the edge of the bed where Massie was at. "Really? Or did you want to go with oh, I don't know, Derrick."

Massie's eyes widened. "What?! No!"

The three girls dressed in all designers clothing, exchanged glances. They all looked at Massie with goofy smiles.

"What?" Massie repeated and Alicia took a step closer to her. "Well, you could've gone with him."

"I don't want to." Massie argued.

"Are you sure?" Kristen pressed. Dylan grabbed her Prada Clutch and walked up to the three girls. "Yeah Mass, we all know Derrick likes you."

"No he does not!" Massie exclaimed. The three girls giggled like a bunch of school girls sharing a secret.

"What?" Massie asked, obliviously.

"Well." Alicia spoke up and Massie listened in carefully. "He was like, so jealous when you mentioned 'your secret admirer'."

"He did?" Massie tried to hide her excitement.

Dylan and Kristen nodded in unison. Massie looked at them with disbelief. "Liar!"

"We are not." Alicia defended herself. "He does."

"But, he hates me." Massie pointed, what seemed like the obvious.

The three girls erupted with laughter. Massie just looked at them in confusion. Derrick hated her; so she hated him end of story. Massie thought.

Alicia was the first to settle down. "Mass, he just hates you cause he doesn't want to admit he likes you." She explained.

"But, why not?" Massie asked.

"Because Derrick is Briarwood's player." Dylan explained.

"Uh, correction; was." Alicia noted.

Dylan shrugged. "Fine was, but, he still has the label of being one."

"And?" Massie questioned.

"And Derrick would never admit he actually liked a girl." Kristen jumped in.

Massie shrugged and looked out Alicia's bedroom window. She never really thought that Derrick could actually like her. Alicia and Dylan exchanged looks.

"So Mass, do you like Derrick?" The red head asked.

Massie froze. She could feel her blush start from her neck. "Uhh…"

"What?" Kristen asked as she touched up her foundation. Alicia flashed a perfect smile and then looked at Massie. "You like him!"

Massie scratched her elbow. The three girls looked at her and all had huge smiles. "You liiiiiiiiike him!" Dylan squealed happily.

Massie stayed silent but her cheeks turned red. Kristen and Alicia started squealing.

"Okay, okay." Massie admitted. "I do like him."

"Oh my gawd!" The three girls screamed in unison

XX

The girls arrived in Dylan's Mercedes. They all got out of the car and felt the cool night air. Massie was wearing a green chiffon dress just above her knees. The green dress complimented her silver heels. She pulled on her curled brown hair and fallowed TPC into the Gymnasium.

TPC needed the attention to get into the gym. It was just their thing. Alicia pushed open the swinging doors and all the noise immediately stopped. Everyone turned to look at them. Massie felt strange. She was never use to getting attention; she used to be a walking ghost.

The gym was filled with heart shaped balloons and red and white streamers. Massie looked around the gym for… Derrick. She didn't want to but, she just did. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen were examining everyone's outfits. After a few more seconds the three started walking into the dance and Massie fallowed.

The tomahawks were all in black tie formal clothing. This _was_ an advanced school. Massie took a quick glance at Derrick. He was dropped dead hot! He was tugging on his tie and he stared at Massie when their eyes met, Massie blushed and Derrick turned the other way.

The whole scenery was romantic and started to make Massie think. How could she be head over heels for an arrogant guy who she's known forever? Just then Nina and her group came with a new girl. Massie looked closely and realized it was Olivia Ryan.

TPC took a step forward with their hands on their hips. The two groups looked ready to start a cat fight. Massie was a new comer to the whole group thing so she stayed behind Kristen.

"Oh, so your back!" Alicia said in fake amusement, as she looked at Olivia. She was a bubbly blonde with blue eyes and a rip off Prada dress. She narrowed her eyes and huffed. "Well, obviously you didn't really care on a count off that you replaced me with Massie!"

The tomahawks took a step back in case of a cat fight. Derrick stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched Massie from behind. Olivia turned her angry gaze from Alicia and looked over to Derrick. "Hey Derrick!" She said sweetly. Nina elbowed her in the ribs.

Olivia shot her a look then took it back once Nina gave her a death glare. Olivia continued talking to Alicia. "Oh, by the way I'm out of 'the pretty committee'."

Alicia looked at her and tried not to laugh, a disco ball came from the ceiling and lights came out of it as it twirled around the gym. "You don't need to make a scene Olivia, because you're done."

Olivia looked at her with a questioning look. Nina, the obvious leader of the group, spoke up. "Look Alicia, you're the one who'll be done." She said in her exotic accent.

Alicia rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Puh-lese Nina, aren't you just a wannabe slut who wishes she was in the 'in crowd'."

Nina stayed silent for a moment and the music played by the DJ overflowed in between them. Nina stared at Massie and then spoke up. "Well at least I didn't pick up a lost cause and expected her to be the new it girl."

Alicia took a step forward. "Well at least Massie _is_ somebody."

Nina raised her manicured hand, as if ready to slap Nina. Derrick stepped forward, passed Alicia, and grabbed Nina's hand. "Nina I don't think you should make a scene."

Nina pulled her arm back and was startled. "Derrick, please don't tell me your defending Massie." Derrick looked behind him and saw Massie emotionless. Derrick turned back to Nina. "I just think you shouldn't' make a bug deal out of nothing."

"You like her." Nina said in near tears. Her eyes were watering and it shined in the dim light. Derrick just looked at her and she walked away with her group fallowing her.

Everyone had wide eyes when Derrick turned around to face them. Massie cleared her throat and walked off. "I'm going to get some punch." She said and walked off. Derrick watched her for a moment then, fallowed. TPC and the tomahawks walked away knowing they needed privacy.

Massie went to the snack table and noticed that the blonde haired boy fallowed her. She turned around to face him. "What?"

Derrick stayed for a moment and looked around everyone was dancing and not noticing them. Then he spoke up. "I just wanted to … talk."

Massie raised her amber eyes. "Uhm, sure?"

"Look, what Nina said was…" Derrick began but, Massie cut him off. "Was what? I knew she was just pissed at me."

"Okay." Derrick said. Massie stared at him and began to get irritated. "Look you can go now I don't need you to make me feel better it's clear that I don't belong in this school and people like Nina will hate me."

"Massie" Derrick said softly. "You belong in this school, you are part of this school."

"I don't need your charity." Massie spat. Derrick looked at her then spoke up. "Massie, please, you've proven yourself to everyone! Your too freaken nice for anyone to hate you."

Massie huffed. "Don't say things to make me feel better."

Derrick sighed, she was annoying! Massie opened her mouth to say something but, Derrick grabbed her by her arms and pulled her in closer. She was startled but Derrick carefully placed his mouth on hers. Massie's eyes were open from shock but she slowly closed them and she was struggling. She tried to break free from Derrick but he held her tightly.

The two were thinking about two whole different things.

_Derrick: man, she's so irritating even when were kissing. _

_Massie: wow, he is such a good kisser._

After a few moment the kiss softened and Derrick pulled away first. Massie and Derrick stared at each other for a moment. Then Massie straightened herself up than walked away.

Derrick looked at her. Then the next thing he knew his name was being called for some award. Everyone was clapping and the light shone on him as he made his way toward the stage. He gracefully accepted the award and all the girls were screaming for him. The light on the stage was blinding and the announcer called up Briarwood's sweet heart: Nina Callas.

Nina made her way toward the stage. She walked in heels on the hard wood floor. She made a group of student separate as she walked between them. Nina was just a step away from the stage and she felt something sticky. Her heel slipped and she fell over. The whole gymnasium erupted with laughter.

She sat up and looked at everyone in confusion; she stood up and walked up the stage accepting her award. People took pictures. Nina turned to Derrick and saw he was staring at Massie Block. Nina looked into the crowd, the TPC were laughing their heads off. As quickly as she could she grabbed Derrick and pulled him into a kiss.

In the crowd, Massie stared in shock. Derrick didn't even pull away. Josh walked up to Massie and noticed she was about to cry. He placed an arm around Massie and asked. "Are you okay?"

Massie nodded. "I can always marry Brad Pitt." She said trying to sound strong but inside she was hurting.

**The last line was dedicated to Massie-at-heart-x0x0x0.**

**So, there you have it. This was kinda bad but, im a little sick and I couldn't think of anything.**

**So please review and thanks for all the reviews!**

**- Desiree.**


	19. Beautiful Karma

Derrick was stuck in the lip lock for about seven more seconds. He finally pulled away, Nina just wouldn't stop. Derrick was shocked in himself. What am I doing? What am I thinking? What does Massie think? Derrick had a hundred questions run through his head. Nina looked at him and everyone was 'ooohing' like a bunch of junior high kids.

"Derrick!" Nina said. Derrick could feel a bit of sweat on the top of his head. "Derrick." Nina said again. Derrick took a step back as she came closer to him.

"Kiss me!" Nina urged. Everyone got quite and there was no noise in the entire gymnasium. Derrick stood there, frozen and Nina took a step closer to him. She was ready to pull him into another kiss. Derrick stood there and Nina was only inches away from his face. Nina got closer and everyone stayed silent.

Just as she was about to kiss him, Derrick put his hands on her shoulders stopping her. Nina looked at him. "Derrick?" was all she could say.

"Nina-." Derrick started but Nina cut him off. "What? Why don't you just kiss me?"

"Nina I can't." Derrick said in a low voice, he was already dead of embarrassment and he didn't want to make it any worse.

But, Nina was not afraid of humiliation. "Derrick just kiss me!"

Derrick sighed. She wouldn't give up. "Nina, no."

"Why?"

The whole gym started with whispers but it managed to stay as whispers. Derrick looked out into the crowd. He couldn't see anything with the light in his face. Nina started screaming and everyone was whispering Derrick gave up and raised his voice. "Because, I love Massie and not you!"

That shut everyone up including Nina. She looked at him with her large eyes. The whole gym became loud and noisy. Derrick could see Nina was trying to hold back tears. Nina ran off the stage fallowed by her group. Derrick was left alone on the stage with everyone looking at him.

"You're hot!" some girls screamed happily from the crowds. Derrick smiled awkwardly and walked up to the microphone stand. "Uhm, Happy Valentine's day." He said nervously and walked off the stage. He got off the stage just as DJ played a song that everyone danced too. Derrick went to join his friends once he got there, the guys bursted into laughter. Derrick turned red of embarrassment. "Shut up."

"Derrick, did we hear you correctly?" Dylan asked with a confused look. Kristen nodded. "Di you say the three words?"

Derrick shrugged. He didn't even know what he was doing. "I have no idea what I just said but, I love Massie."

"Aren't you a little ahead of yourself?" Everyone said in unison. The blonde boy simply shrugged.

Alicia stayed silent for a moment and thought about it. Derrick Harrington never even called any girl his girlfriend, so it was ridiculous to think he could fall in love. His relationships lasted six days tops. It was a stupid thing to think about. But then again, Alicia thought. What Derrick felt for Massie was more than a stupid high school crush. It was real, it was serious, it was well… love.

"I think it's possible." The raven haired beauty spoke up. Everyone thought for a while then nodded. "Yeah totally."

Derrick smiled his famous 'Derrick Harrington smile'. The guys all exchanged glances Derrick in love?

"Where is Massie?" Derrick asked and looked squarely at Josh. Everyone turned to the dark haired boy too. "She went home." He said simply.

"Can I talk to you?" Derrick asked Josh. Josh nodded an the two walked off to a corner. The Briarwood students were dancing as if the song would play forever. The darkness and cool air made Derrick turned stiff.

"Dude, what's up with you and Massie?" Derrick asked right away. Josh just stared at him and replied with a simple, "Nothing."

Derrick just looked at him. "Josh, do you like her?"

His best friend just shrugged. "She's cool."

"You didn't answer the question." Derrick said.

"I can't answer that." Josh said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not really sure what the answer is." Josh said. "But, dude, I can promise you I would never betray you."

Derrick just looked at him with doubt. Massie was what made Derrick insane.

XX

The next day at Briarwood, everything about the Valentine's dance was forgotten. Nina winning an award, everyone's outfits, Nina's fall, everything except Derrick saying he loved Massie. That was a different story.

Derrick walked nervously down the hallways he needed to find Massie. He walked over to his locker and girls passed by with bright smiles. Derrick smiled back and opened his locker.

"Hey!" Alicia greeted him happily. Derrick nodded at her. "Hey, where's Massie?"

Alicia shrugged and flipped her dark hair behind her shoulder. "I think she's in the main office, she's excused from homeroom today."

"I have tot talk to her." Derrick said as he shut his locker door. Alicia stared at her best friend for awhile. "About the Nina-kiss?"

Derrick smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"I so don't approve of that kiss mister." Alicia said like a concerned mother and Derrick just laughed. "I know it was stupid."

Derrick said good bye and walked off to the main office. He opened the swinging glass door and saw Mrs. Hill, the school secretary.

"Uhm, where's Massie?" Derrick said shyly. Mrs. Hill placed took off her brown glasses and pointed to the wooden door to her right. "In there, go right ahead."

Derrick smiled and went on inside. There he saw Massie in a black Marc Jacobs blazer with True religion jeans and a black pair of heels. He hair was in a bun and short pieces of hair fell on her face.

"Hey." Derrick said as he walked toward the desk she was standing in front of. She smiled and held a stack of papers.

"Can we talk?" Derrick asked. Massie looked at him and gave a small nod. She placed the heavy papers down and listened.

"Massie, about the other night-." But Derrick was cut off by Massie. "Derrick about the other night don't worry."

Derrick looked at her with confusion. "What?"

Massie nodded. "We are not together." She pointed out. "It was no big deal."

"Massie." But he was cut off again.

"Derrick when we kissed I knew that you were a player." Massie went on. "And it was natural for you to kiss someone else. I mean, we're not committed it' just your little game you play."

"But, I'm not." Derrick started but he was cut off again.

"Derrick, this is a different school and you are who you are so no worries." Massie smiled. "It's just the way you are."

"So you're not mad at me?" Derrick asked with an eye brow raised. Massie smiled. "Yeah I mean the moment I started liking you I knew I was officially playing your game."

Derrick just stayed silent. "So we're okay?" He asked once Massie was done.

Massie nodded. "O course. I mean we can casually date."

"So you like me?" Derrick said in an egotistical tone and took a step closer to Massie. Massie rolled her eyes and he walked around the desk. He go so close that he was already in Massie's breathing space. He leaned in and gave her a quick ye, romantic kiss. Once he pulled away Massie stared at him.

"So want to hang out tonight?" Derrick asked holding Massie's arm. Massie looked at him. "Hang out meaning a date?"

"Maybe."

"I wish I could but I'm going o the movies with Josh tonight." She said and he frowned.

"So we're just friend with benefits?" He asked and the amber eyed girl laughed. "No, but we are friends who date. Just no strings attached."

"You and Josh?" He looked hurt. But, Massie smiled.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

**There you have it. =) well, please review?**


	20. the secret the world's been keeping

Derrick walked to the Café with a huge smile on his face. He pushed the wooden swinging doors and made his way through the crowds of people. Every girl was looking at him with dreamy stares. Derrick smiled at them and walked over to his friends' table. He sat down with no tray of anticipation that he was going to eat.

Cam placed his foot long down and stared at him. "You're weird. What's wrong with you?"

Derrick just smiled and Alicia lifted a perfect eye brow. "Derrick?"

Derrick was staring into space and everyone was looking at him in concerned. Derrick was so lost that he only looked at his friends when Kemp threw a curly fry at him. Derrick looked at him. "Oh, when did you guy's get here?" He asked happily. Everyone exchanged looks and then all stared at the weird Derrick clone in front of them.

"What's up with you?" Plovert asked. Derrick just looked at him with this huge grin.

"Massie."

Everyone looked at him. Kristen was the first to speak. "What about her? Are you guys a couple?"

Everyone stayed silent waiting for the news. Derrick looked at them and sighed. "No, actually."

"What?" Was everyone's reaction.

"We're apparently just casually dating." Derrick informed his friends.

"Why?" Alicia asked. "You love her, she loves you, case closed."

Derrick shrugged. "I don't know, really but we're only casually dating cause I kissed Nina."

"Well, it was a mistake." Dylan said sympathetically. Derrick smiled at her then said. "She's going out with Josh tonight."

"What?" Everyone asked in unison. Josh was not at the table. He was no where to be found so everyone could talk about him.

Derrick nodded. "That's what Massie told me."

"So, she can date whoever?" Kristen asked and Derrick nodded. "We agreed on no strings attached."

Cam looked at his best friend with no reaction. "Uh." He managed. "Dude, Massie is so not a casual dater. She's more of a long term relationship kind of person."

"I know." Derrick said. "But she suggested it."

"Massie?" Alicia asked with disbelief and the blonde boy simply nodded.

"No way." Plovert spoke up. But, his best friend just smiled. "She was serious."

"Knowing Massie there is some catch." Cam said and held Dylan's hand. They were officially together. Derrick could tell Dylan was blushing and Cam tried to stay calm.

"No catch." Derrick said trying not to laugh at the happy couple.

"Derrick, Massie is smarter than you." Kristen said and tried to hold down a laugh. Derrick rolled his eyes. "Very funny Kris and Massie is only smarter than be by .2!"

Alicia laughed. "Derrick there has to be a catch."

Derrick shrugged. "Probably but I'm ready for it."

"Why do you say that?" Kemp asked.

"Because Massie Block is playing my game and you don't mess around with someone who can play the game better." Derrick said.

XX

That night, the Briarwood boy tomahawks were in the boys' locker room. Practice was over and in two weeks they'll be playing against Grayson Academy. All the guys were packing up their gym bags. Derrick was still shirtless while he packed up his stuff.

Josh was already to go and Derrick couldn't help but stare at him with envy. That was the guy who Massie was going out with tonight. Cam noticed his friend's look of jealousy and he walked up to him. "You okay?"

Derrick nodded and then said in a low voice. "Would Josh betray me?"

Cam thought about it for awhile then said. "No."

"So why's he going out with Massie?"

"I don't know."

"Dude, don't worry about it."

"Yeah I'll try."

Just then the boy's locker room door opened and Massie, herself, came walking in. She was wearing jeans and a cute Juicy Couture top; she was dangling a black Prada bag. Her hair was let down and it was beautiful. She walked in confidently and then stopped when she saw Derrick's hard, smooth, six packed body. She tried her best not to look but that was impossible. Derrick grinned with satisfaction.

"Are you ready?" Massie asked and looked at Josh but her eyes were begging to stare at Derrick's incredible body.

Josh smiled as if something was funny. He nodded and swung his black gym bag over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Derrick asked excited and walked closer to them. His body was near Massie's and she got weak in the knees. "Out." she simply said.

"Out where?" Derrick pressed.

"Out on a date." Massie said to him and then turned to Josh. "Let's go." He nodded and fallowed her out. Derrick had a huge smile on his face as he watched them leave.

Outside, Massie punched Josh on the shoulder. "Why did you let me walk into that?" She said breathlessly. Josh smirked at her as the cool air floated around him and Massie.

"I sort of wanted you to see that." He said plainly.

"Why?" Massie stomped her foot.

"Massie, how long can we keep this up?" Josh asked as he walked over to his red SUV. Massie fallowed closely behind him. They both got into the vehicle then talked.

"Meaning? Your getting tired?" Massie said with a knowing look. Josh just shrugged. "Massie, I just hate lying to Derrick."

Massie looked forward and spoke. "I know and I'm thankful you're helping me."

"Well, fake dating would be easy if I wasn't helping you make Derrick jealous." Josh smiled and so did Massie.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just teaching him a lesson." She said coyly.

"Fine, so where do you want to go?" Josh asked and got no response.

"Massie?" He asked then turned to her. She was looking out the window. She was obviously lost in her own world. "Massie?" Josh poked her side.

Massie turned and looked at him. "Sorry, I was imagining Derrick's body my gosh it's so amazing." And she slouched in the passenger seat. Josh laughed and put the car into reverse.

**There you go. Fast update. xD the next chapter will be the very last of Nina Callas. I promise. Any suggestions? Please do. And thanks for the reviews. **

**This line will come to an end soon. "Review?" **


	21. the truth behind all the lies

The next day Massie was sitting with her friends. The Café was loud and disruptive. Massie picked at her salad. Alicia took a sip of her vitamin water and looked at her. "So, tomorrow is the big campaign in the auditorium."

Massie stared at the raven haired beauty and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Are you ready for your speech?"

Massie nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"So, what's up with the whole you and Josh thing?" Dylan brought up quickly. Massie grew quiet for a moment.

"What?"

Kristen nodded. "Mass, you're literally killing Derrick."

All the girls nodded in agreement, Massie stayed quiet and thought about it. An awkward silence grew between the girls. The table was in complete silence then, Massie spoke up. "Well, it's what he gets for being a man whore."

Alicia and Dylan held down laughs. Kristen decided to speak up. "Well, Mass, he is Briarwood's player."

"Never the less, he shouldn't have kissed her after he kissed me." Massie shrugged.

"But he said it was a mistake." Alicia defended her best friend.

"But still," Massie shrugged, "I don't know."

"Just be ready for tomorrow Mass." Dylan said and the brunette nodded.

XX

The most important day of Massie's life was starting. Massie was dressed in a Marc Jacobs blazer and True Religion jeans. She looked professional and cute. Massie pulled out her Rhine stoned compact and stared at herself. In a few minutes she'd have to give a speech in front of the whole student body.

Nina walked up to her wearing a tight red V neck sweater and a min skirt practically revealing her red satin underwear. She moved with confidence, something Massie was lacking at the moment.

"Hello Massie." She greeted with a large smirk on her face.

"Nina." Massie said taking a deep breath. Her nervousness was taking over quickly.

"Scared?" Nina remarked while she held a notebook.

"No." Massie said building up courage. Nina rolled her eyes and headed off to the edge of the stage. Massie sat down on a pull out chair. It was her and Nina behind the black curtains that hid them from the student's waiting in their seats.

"Just to let you know," Nina said as she turned to look a Massie, "I will make sure you move back to that old school of yours."

Massie didn't respond. She wasn't scared of Nina after being in Briarwood for half a year, she didn't fear anything.

The headmaster, Mr. Rockwell, came behind the curtains. "Hello, ladies."

"Hello!" Nina greeted happily and raced to stand next to him. He stood there, tall and gray. He was almost never in Briarwood; he was always doing weird teacher's conferences. Massie only met him once and that was through the telephone.

"Let's get ready for our speeches okay?" He said and adjusted his silky blue tie. The two girls nodded. Once Mr. Rockwell left Nina glared at Massie, "Prepare to die of humiliation Block," She spat angrily.

"Okay, students today we will have our student council rally for student body class president." Mr. Rockwell said into the microphone.

Massie looked over her notes. Nina walked up to the curtain and peeked through.

"Today, we will hear two fellow students speak and give them reasons why they should be student body president," Mr. Rockwell said. "We have Nina Callas." Applause came from the audience and hollers from pervy boys. "And Massie Block." The whole auditorium cheered. The hairs behind Massie's neck stood up.

Nina shot her a 'you're so going down' look. Massie lifted her perfect manicured hand and flipped Nina off. Nina turned away and listened to Mr. Rockwell speak.

"First, to give her speech is Ms. Callas." Mr. Rockwell announced. Nina walked passed the black curtains. Massie walked up to the curtains and saw that Alicia and Derrick sitting on fold out chairs on the stage.

Massie gulped. Nina walked up to the podium and started talking. "Hello, students, I'm Nina Callas the right choice for president." She started rambling and Massie could care less. She opened her notebook Alicia had written down suggestions and strategies, but they were so complicated. Massie peeked through the thick curtains and could see a million eyes locked on the stage.

She spied Dylan with everyone; the guys and Kristen. They were all yawning at Nina's speech. Nina's group was all interested and involved.

Massie sighed and felt a pang of nervousness. Finally, Nina's speech came to and end.

Mr. Rockwell came up to the microphone. "And now, may I present Massie Block." The auditorium roared with applause. Nina met Massie half way when she was walking back from the podium.

Massie held onto her notebook and stared into the audience there was 'vote for Massie' posters in every corner. She was in front of the podium and she dropped her notebook. Massie blushed as she picked up her book and placed it on the podium.

"Hi." Massie said in the microphone. "I'm Massie Block; this is my first year at Briarwood…" Massie stopped she had no idea what to do. She stood there frozen and decided to just wing it.

"Okay, who am I kidding?" Massie said and everyone got interested. "I have no idea why I'm standing here. I am new to the whole popular world and I could care less about fitting in."

Everyone started whispering and Massie could feel Derrick's, Alicia's, and Nina's stare on her back. But Massie continued.

"I am probably the wrong choice for president because I get nervous and I am worried about what people think of me." Massie said honestly. "I don't want to stand out I want to be normal, I don't care about popularity. I don't wake up and freak if I have a pimple. I don't care if I'm the prettiest girl in school, and this is exactly how Briarwood girls are. I have no idea if I'm the right choice for president, 'cause I might suck at it. So if you vote for me I can't promise I'll be the best president but I can assure you I'll try to make this school normal."

Everyone started clapping and it was everyone; band geeks, math freaks, cheerleaders, soccer player, TPC, Nina's group, and everyone else.

Massie took her book out of the podium and walked behind the curtain and encountered Nina. "I give up." she said bitterly.

"What?!" Massie asked shocked.

"Massie, I can never match up to," Nina said, "So, I quit you deserve the president title, to be in the pretty committee, to have Derrick."

"What?"

"I can't always be jealous of the prom queen you know?" Nina looked almost normal. "I just want to make use of my time and not waste it ruining my cousins or yours or going after a guys who's so into you."

Massie smiled. "I never thought you were nice."

"Don't get used to it." Nina rolled her eyes. "We're not friends."

"I wasn't expecting it." Massie remarked.

Nina smiled and looked at Massie. "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Tell Derrick you love him."

**There you go. No more drama! The next chapters will all be romance between Massie and Derrick. **

**Review?**


	22. her loser in tinfoil

Massie sighed and sat down on the fold out chair beneath her. She blew the brown hair in front of her face. She had no idea what would happen. Massie could hear Mr. Rockwell saying some stuff about the upcoming soccer games.

Massie waited for everyone to escape to lunch. She could hear the noise fading away as Mr. Rockwell ended the assembly. Massie stayed behind the curtains and could here the curtain opening and foot steps came walking toward her.

"Block," A manly voice said behind her. Massie looked down at her palms. Derrick came closer and she turned to face him.

"That was some speech." He commented and Massie smiled. He was wearing a black Calvin Klein suit. He was adorable and he made Massie's lip quiver.

He kneeled in front of her. "So, that was not part of Alicia's ready made speech."

Massie let out a small laugh, "yeah well, I just am tired of this."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't handle choosing sides wondering if I'm just being spied on or if I can have a chemistry set." Massie shrugged and Derrick brushed back her brown hair that was falling on her face.

Derrick smiled at her and she returned it. Derrick leaned closer to her and was about to touch her lips with his but he quickly pulled away.

"When can we start going out?" He said his face close to hers. Massie felt awkward he was so close to her face, inches away from his mouth, and close enough to kiss.

Massie shrugged. "Derrick, it's just weird."

"What's weird?"

Other than the position we're in? Massie said in her head. Massie could feel a bead of sweat forming on her head. "It's just you can't change who you are." She had no idea how to explain this.

"Oh," Derrick shrugged and backed away from Massie. He brought her hands into his. "I'm having a party tonight, at my house, and Jennifer Brooks is my date."

Massie's jaw nearly dropped but she decided to play it cool. "Oh, how lovely."

"Yeah, she's a family friend." Derrick said simply.

"And the head cheerleader," Massie put in and Derrick thumped her on the forehead. Massie giggled and punched his arm.

"That's just an add-on." Derrick joked and Massie rolled her eyes. "I hate you."

"I hate you too." Derrick said with no effort.

"I hate you more." Massie said and her anger was rising.

"I hate you more than you hate me." Derrick said still holding onto Massie's hands.

Massie stayed silent and she kicked Derrick in the knee. "Ow," Derrick yelped. Massie gasped. "Oh my gosh I did not know a Jimmy Choo could be used for evil." Massie panicked. "Are you okay?

Derrick laughed. "Of course, it's not like you can die from a bruised knee."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Maybe you can die from having a huge ego."

"No," Derrick said playfully then turned serious. "But, you can die from a broken heart and that may happen to me."

The two got quiet and their eyes were still in one another's. The two stayed in silence and felt their bodies communicating. Massie bit her lip to stop her from coming up with a witty remark.

XX

After a few more minutes Derrick and Massie went they're separate ways to lunch. Massie walked to the Café with the warmth of Derrick's hands in hers. She folded her arms across her chest and walked inside the Café. Massie nearly collapsed when he entered the room. Everyone wasn't in their usual table, emos were with the cheerleaders, science nerds were in the prep table and everyone else was mixed into different groups.

Alicia spotted Massie and walked p to her with a huge smile. She came toward the brunette and held out her arms for a hug.

"What happened?" Was the first thing Massie asked.

"Your speech," Alicia smiled brightly and waved to a girl playing the clarinet. Massie looked at Alicia as if she was crazy. Massie took a step back and Alicia looked at her. "Apparently, everyone actually listened to your speech and Mr. Rockwell has found out about the arguments me and Nina had."

"So?"

"So, Mr. Rockwell said if the girls don't get their act together then they'll make Briarwood into separate buildings separating the girls from the boys" Alicia said. "And that is not optional."

Massie smiled and lowered her voice into a whisper, "Derrick is taking Jennifer to his party tonight."

Alicia's almond eyes widened. "What?"

Massie nodded. Alicia cupped her hand over her perfectly glossed mouth but was careful not to smear the shiny lip gloss. "Well, you sort of asked for it." She said once she dropped her hand.

"But, I did not expect him to actually do it." Massie said shyly.

"You said so yourself he is Briarwood's player." Alicia shrugged.

"I hate him." Massie spat and stomped on her heel.

"You love him." Alicia said with a knowing look.

Massie blushed and covered her cheeks. Alicia waved to someone behind Massie. Massie turned around and was facing Derrick.

"Oh hey Mass." He said casually and Alicia smiled at the two.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Are you jealous?" Derrick poked her stomach playfully. Massie smacked his arm.

"Of what?"

"Of my date tonight." Derrick suggested.

Massie rolled her eyes. "You wish."

"I was a fish." Derrick said in a sing song voice.

"It's twelve o'clock don't you have someone else to bother?" Massie folded her arms across her chest.

Derrick just had this playful smile. "Nah, I like you the best." He said and Massie nearly broke into a smile.

But her voice remained emotionless. "Go away before I punch you." She threatened.

Derrick stuffed his hands into his pocket. "I think I can take you Block."

Massie was speechless and she could hear Alicia giggle behind her. Derrick looked at Alicia and they shared a look then Derrick turned to Massie. "How's that secret admirer of yours?"

"Out of commute." Massie shrugged. She kind of had the feeling it was Josh.

"Such a shame," Derrick said, "so I guess I'll see you tonight?"

Before Massie could say anything, Jennifer came swinging her long hair behind her. "Hi!" She chirped and Derrick smiled at her. She linked arms with Derrick and Massie just stared at the two.

Massie sighed it was tie to fight fire with fire.

**Yay I updated. Anyway I'm sorry this chapter sucks. I sort of have been in outer space with all this thinking. xD so anyway this story is over in three chapters. A sequel seems unnecessary. And I'm sort of going to make two new stories. Hopefully, I'll have the trailers in before the summer starts.**

**So I'll stop rambling. Review?**

**Oh I'll get to personally thanking the people who review this story in the last chapter. :)**


	23. Let's cheer to heartbreak

Massie walked up the Harrington driveway with confidence. She was wearing dark True Religion jeans and a black silky Prada top. She pushed her brown hair back as the cool night air made her shiver. She held onto her clutch and walked up the porch steps where she met up with Josh.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hello." Massie smiled back and could here loud music thumping on the door. "So, should we go in?"

Josh smiled again. "Of course, uhm, my fake date?"

Massie giggled. "I think I'm going to tell Derrick it's all a charade."

"Are you to finally going to start going out?" Josh asked and turned to the door. Massie shrugged. "Sure, the minute he grows up."

The two entered the mansion and inside it revealed a bout a hundred people dancing, talking, and doing who knows what. Massie stood closer to Josh not wanting to get trampled by the soccer players kicking the ball around.

Josh grabbed Massie's arm and dragged her passed the crowds of people dancing. Massie jumped when someone girl dropped her Coach bag. Josh led Massie to the Harrington's bar where TPC and the guys were standing by. Massie turned her head and felt her brown hair move as she looked fro Derrick. He wasn't there. Massie sighed and sat on the leather stool beside Dylan.

Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance' started blasting from the speakers that hung from the ceiling. Alicia handed Massie a cup of fruit punch that had a tiny umbrella in it.

From the foyer to the living room it was super crowded but Massie would've guessed that the party was up to the pool. Massie looked around the people they were all in couples or groups of people Massie was overwhelmed with loneliness.

Cam wrapped his arm around Dylan. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. Massie rolled her eyes but couldn't help stare with envy. They were a couple who waited a long time to get together. And then they finally did and that was the same case as Massie's but Massie she was in this with Derrick. And Derrick played games differently.

Cam whispered something in Dylan's ear and she giggled flirtatiously, Massie simply sipped her fruit punch. Derrick finally walked up to the bar and smiled at his friends.

"Hey guys!" He looked at everyone and let his stare stay on Massie for awhile. Massie looked the other direction and Josh immediately placed his arm over her shoulders.

"Hey," Alicia smiled at him and her gaze moved to a muscular red head. Alicia smiled inside and out. she loved guys that reminded her of 'Ron Weasley'.

"So, where's your date?" Plovert asked and popped a chip in his mouth.

"Around." Derrick shrugged and grabbed a drink from the bartender.

"Non-alcoholic drinks right?" Kristen seemed worried and that caused her boyfriend, Kemp to hold her close to him. She smiled at him then blushed when Alicia giggled.

"Jeez, Kemp you haven't sunk into her have you?" Derrick laughed and Kristen wacked him with her Michael Kors handbag. Derrick rolled his eyes and took a sip of his Coke.

Massie looked up to the white ceiling and josh shared a quick glance with Alicia.

"So it's like everyone is getting hooked up around here." Derrick said while staring at Massie. Massie stuck her tongue out and Derrick made a face at her.

"Well it prom season is coming up." Massie stated.

"Yeah and I'll just hook up this year." Derrick said.

"Is that right out of the player handbook?" Massie challenged and shrugged Josh's arm off. He didn't do anything it's not like they were even a couple.

"Well I am a pro," Derrick countered and everyone took a step back.

"You got that right." Massie rolled her amber eyes and Derrick was about to say something but he was lost in her eyes.

"Derrick!" Jennifer walked up from behind him. She pinched his sides and Derrick turned to her with his famous Derrick Harrington smile.

"Hey," He said smoothly and slid his hand under the jacket she was wearing. Massie placed her arms over her chest.

"Let's go upstairs where it's more private," Derrick winked at Jennifer. Massie knew he did it to purposely piss her off. It did. But Massie wasn't going to let that get to her. She was close to winning she could taste victory.

The two left and Derrick looked back to make sure Massie was watching his performance. That's what you get by Paramore started blasting through the speakers.

XX

Derrick led Jennifer to the upstairs balcony where it was romantic and private. It was right next to Derrick's bedroom and it overlooked the pool. The moonlight and the light from the pool made the water a light blue color.

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?" Jennifer asked.

"Because that is flirting with disaster." Derrick remarked.

Jennifer leaned against the rails of balcony and Derrick looked into the sky. "It's obvious you love her." Jennifer smiled and made Derrick laughed.

"Well, she's the kind of girl I've been waiting for even though she's so annoying." Derrick chuckled.

"Tell her." Jennifer ordered.

"I don't want to." Derrick stomped like a three year old.

"If you don't then she'll be Josh's girl." Jennifer reminded him.

"I know I hate that she's with my best friend but she's not officially my girl so I can't step in between a best bud and his love life." Derrick said quietly.

"Massie loves you." Jennifer said quietly.

"What?" Derrick said in a laugh. "What makes you think that?"

"It's in her eyes." Jennifer stated. "Don't you see how her amber eyes beg for you?"

"Ew, no," Derrick remarked.

"She practically wanted to kill me." Jennifer laughed.

"I've kissed her before and she sent the message she was into me but I love her and I don't know how she feels about me." Derrick said.

"Really? You two have kissed?"

Derrick nodded. Then the two got quiet then Derrick smiled at Jennifer and she looked back at him. "I want you to kiss me." Derrick said moving closer to Jennifer.

"What?!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"I just want to know something…" Derrick said. "If I really love Massie."

Jennifer shrugged then decided on doing it. He was Derrick Harrington Briarwood's god. Derrick inched closer to her and leaned forward Jennifer stayed in her position but lowered her eyelids. In a few second their lips would touch. And they did.

From the sliding door Massie felt her heart break inside of her. She stood there frozen and ready to die. A tear rolled down her eye and she walked off not making a sound. Derrick had no idea.

Massie ran downstairs and passed her friends.

"Massie?" Alicia said concerned all the guys had worried written all over their faces. But Massie didn't stop walking she moved passed the crowds of dancing people and opened the door. She wanted to get out of there and scream her heart out and cry herself to sleep. And the song is right.

_Why do we like to hurt so much? Oh why do we like to hurt so much? That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

**Finished. I'm just kidding we have two more chapters so anyway I'm not sure about the sequel I'll have ideas if it ends with not Massie and Derrick together or if they do. **

**So thanks so much for the reviews! And please review this chapter?**


	24. smile and hide the pain

Unaware of the events, Derrick and Jennifer were still kissing. Hmm, this doesn't feel the same. Derrick thought and pulled away from Jennifer. He looked at her with his caramel brown eyes and smiled she smiled back.

"So?" She let her voice trail off.

"It's not the same." Derrick shrugged.

Jennifer smiled, "I would've guessed that." Derrick smiled back at her and the two let silence fill between them as they got lost in their own thoughts. Derrick stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the stars. "So, what does this mean?"

"You tell me." Jennifer said quietly.

"That I love the very irritating Massie Block," Derrick smiled then it disappeared, "I promised myself I would never fall for her but I guess the promise is broken."

Jennifer laughed, "You're crazy." Derrick laughed with her and the two left the balcony and went down to the party.

"I'm going to my friends." Jennifer said to Derrick. He nodded and she walked off to her fellow cheerleaders. Derrick joined his friends who were huddled into a circle talking.

"Derrick," Alicia said surprised. "What are you doing here? And what did you do to Massie?" everyone's eyes were on him.

"What?" Was all that came out of Derrick's mouth.

"She ran off crying man." Cam said. "What happened?"

"Crying?" Derrick asked confused. "Why?"

"I have no idea." Dylan said. "She just went upstairs and ran down crying."

"Upstairs?" Derrick asked suspiciously and then turned to Josh. "Josh aren't you her date?"

"Yeah," Josh said looking around to all his friends.

"So what happened?" Derrick asked and tried to turn the accusations on him.

"Yeah Josh." Kemp put his inspector voice on. Derrick tried to hold down a laugh Kemp was weird.

"Nothing she just went upstairs and got all pissed." Josh explained.

"Aren't you like her boyfriend to be?" Derrick tried not to sound hurt when he said it.

"No," Josh shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked.

"Well guys I don't know how long I can keep up this act but Massie and I aren't even dating." Josh said shyly.

"What do you mean?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Massie asked me to be her fake date because well she wanted to make Derrick jealous." He said plainly. The music got louder and everyone got quiet. A moment later, Derrick started laughing and everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alicia asked.

Derrick stopped at once. "It's just Massie is amusing me."

"Dude, you got her all pissed." Plovert pointed out.

"Are you sure it was me?" Derrick asked and everyone nodded.

"We all know how you two can get on each other's nerves." Cam smiled.

"What were you doing?" Dylan asked.

"Well, I went up to the balcony and I kissed Jennifer." Derrick said simply then his eyes widened.

"What? Why?" Alicia squealed.

"Because I wanted to find out if Massie was the one." Derrick defended himself.

"How is kissing Jennifer going to help?" Kristen asked and Derrick shrugged.

"I just wanted to see if I can kiss a girl like how I kissed Massie." Derrick shrugged.

"With your tongue in her mouth?" Dylan rolled her eyes.

"You guys understand right?" Derrick asked Cam and Alicia. The two nodded then Josh spoke up. "dude, I would never come between you and Massie."

Derrick looked at him then gave a nod. "No worries, man."

"Besides, Mass loves you." Josh said quietly.

"Let's go to Massie's house." Kemp suggested and everyone nodded.

"You can just leave?" Kristen asked as they made it to Derrick's car.

"It's not like it's a fancy formal dinner party." Derrick shrugged and they all headed for the Block's mansion.

When they finally arrived they made it inside. Massie was in her pajamas and Derrick thought she looked adorable. She turned to look at everyone and she just got up from the leather couch she was on and headed for upstairs not saying a word.

Derrick sighed it was going to take more than Derrick's charm and good looks to win Massie back.

XX

Massie Block was a destroyed heartbroken soul. She ran straight home and collapsed onto her bed. She buried her head into a pillow and let the hot tears stream down her face. How could Derrick break her heart? Why did she think she was stronger than this? Massie let the questions run through her head as she suffocated herself with a plush pillow.

Massie threw the pillow onto the ground and breathed heavily. She stared at her night stand and noticed the black ipod. The one she found a month ago. Massie sat up and held it in her palm; she wiped her overflowing tears and closed her eyes. She held the ipod in her hand and kept her eyes shut wishing the pain would just go away. She sighed with disappointment when she was still hurting.

Massie looked down at her hands and cried hard, the hardest she's ever. So, hard that she couldn't even stop to catch a breath.

"I hate you." She said grimly to herself and fell back on her bed. Her door opened and Alicia came in.

"Massie," She said in a soft soothing voice.

Massie stared at her ceiling. "Hey,"

Alicia walked up to the bed and sat by Massie's feet. "You okay?"

"No," Massie said emotionlessly.

"I know you're sad." Alicia said sympathetically.

"I hate him." Massie said coldly.

"Mass, you challenged him to this." Alicia said, "You would've expected this."

"Yeah and I didn't expect it to hurt so much." Massie said and a tear rolled down her face.

**This seems odd for the second to last chapter but yeah this was it. :] **

**And the final chapter is next and it will make up for all the stuff that happened between Massie and Derrick.**

**Review?**


	25. tonight will change our lives

Massie stayed in bed till about eleven in the morning. She covered herself with her thick covers and buried the side of herself into a pillow. Massie could hear whispers around her they sounded a lot like Cam and Alicia hissing at each other. Massie decided to ignore it and keep her amber eyes shut. She figured that if she never woke up she'd never have to face the world.

"Wake her up!" Massie heard Kemp exclaim and she opened her eyes.

"No don't," Dylan insisted.

"Touch her Kristen." Plovert teased. Massie could hear a slap against skin. Everyone burst into silent laughter and Massie shot up "What's going on?"

"Uhm, hey Mass." Everyone seemed startled.

"Hey." Massie replied.

"Massie today is the big soccer game." Alicia was the first to speak up. "Let's go."

"No." Massie said without a second thought. Derrick would be there.

"C'mon Massie." Dylan cajoled.

"Nope."

"Please?" Josh pip up.

"Not even if my life depended on it."

"Go!" Cam demanded.

"Go by yourself." Massie countered.

"Massie, if you won't regret it." Alicia assured her best friend.

"No." Massie whined. "I'm not going not ever."

XX

"See? Aren't you glad you came?" Dylan smiled while the three girls sat on the bleachers. Massie huffed and slouched in her seat. Alicia exchanged a smile with Dylan. Kristen was of course one of the team players so she was already warming up on the field.

The final game of the year wasn't starting but Massie could already feel the tension. The bleachers were getting crowded and the sound of people talking with each other was getting louder and louder. Massie shuddered when something told her to look out on the field and there was Derrick; the guy who broke her heart and didn't have the decency to give it back. The two locked eyes for a moment then Massie turned away.

"You okay, Mass?" Alicia asked as she stared at Josh from the field.

"Yeah," Massie responded. "What's up with you and Josh?" Massie asked as she fallowed Alicia's gaze on him.

Alicia smiled, "Well, me and him are going out tonight."

"Really?" Massie asked more than happy Josh and Alicia belonged together and now that fake dating was not an option it was a good thing. "I'm so excited for you two."

"Yeah," Alicia said in a small voice that made her sound shy and scared. Massie stared onto the field and saw Jennifer Brooks with her cheerleading teams. "Why are there cheerleaders at a soccer game?" Massie asked Alicia. "Because it's the last game of the year it had to be special." Alicia answered.

They heard a loud whistle and they turned their attention to the soccer field. The game finally started. It was sort of boring for Massie. She didn't really care what was going on. While everyone stood up and cheered when Kemp shot the first goal Massie looked into the night sky and day dreamed.

After about half an hour the game was now tied 2-2. Josh had the ball and made his way toward the opponent's goal. The goalie got into position and was ready for Josh to kick it in. Josh ran slower and kicked in the ball. The goalie was about to catch it but the ball went right passed him.

The Briarwood fans exploded in their seats. Alicia and Dylan shot up and started clapping. The game was nearly over and Massie kept checking her Tiffany watch. The Grayson Academy goalie threw the ball onto the field. Cam got the ball and swiftly ran passed the Grayson players. He made a quick pass to Kemp and he kicked the ball but a blonde girl blocked it and ran toward the Briarwood net, where Derrick was standing.

The blonde passed the ball to the Grayson captain; Martin. Martin was a buff and huge guy. He ran with so much force it was hard to even keep up with him. Martin's dark hair was blowing behind him as he charged toward Derrick.

The huge guy was ready to even out the score. Derrick gulped but did not show fear. Massie watched with fascination but looked away when the guys who were standing on the field were looking at her with curiosity. Massie turned away and blushed slightly. Next thing Massie knew was that everyone started to chant, "Derrick, Derrick, Derrick, Derrick!"

Back on the field, Derrick was ready and once Martin kicked the ball he would either die because it was to powerful or catch it and win the game. Either way it didn't matter. Why? Because he did not have Massie Block.

Martin kicked the ball with so much force that everyone could feel it. Derrick tried not his best to blink the ball had to be going nearly a hundred miler per hour. But Derrick couldn't resist. He blinked for half a second and his arms were out and ready but the second he opened his eyes the ball was in his hands and everyone was cheering.

The Tomahawks all jumped up and cheered and the losers walked off the field carefully. Derrick walked up to his cheering team mates.

"Great job man!" Josh patted his best friend on the back.

"Yeah thanks." Derrick mumbled and stared out to the bleachers. "Is uh, she, uh," Derrick stuttered.

"She's here." Plovert nodded.

"Great," Derrick exhaled a tired breathe. He stared onto the bleachers and saw Massie looking at him. He saw Alicia nudge Massie and wondered what she was saying.

XX

"Let's go!" Alicia urged Massie. The amber eyed girl looked around to the Briarwood fans that were running onto the field to congratulate the winners. Massie let her eyes search all over wondering if her secret admirer was in radius. Dylan got up at once fallowed by Alicia.

"Come one Mass!" Dylan pleaded and watched the drooling fan girls running up to the guys.

Alicia had an eager look written on her face and just grabbed Massie's arm. Massie didn't fight back; she knew she'd have to face Derrick sooner or later. Massie got up and hoped her secret admirer would save the day and take her away from here.

The girls made their way down the bleachers carefully and Massie could feel the wetness of the green grass. She was now only inches from Derrick. Massie prayed that someone would be her hero and make this all better.

The whole group got together and were all filled with 'congratulations' and 'amazing game'. Massie felt out of place with this group now. She felt as if there was something missing. She looked into the sky hoping a miracle would fall in front of her. After a few minutes of congratulating and awkward stares Massie spoke up, "Well, I'm going to go now. Nice game." She said to the guys and smiled one more time at Derrick.

Massie turned an walked away and Derrick watched her. All his friends looked at him and Derrick looked at Jennifer, who was still with her team. Massie was barely across the field but the cheerleaders got into position. "Massie, Massie, Massie!" they were chanting her name like they did to Derrick. Massie turned and saw that everyone was chanting her name from the soccer players, cheerleaders, and everyone on the bleachers. Massie stared at Derrick who was the only one not chanting. Massie turned around and continued walking away.

Derrick sighed and ran after her. "Massie!" He called and everyone was still chanting. Massie sped up and Derrick chased after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Massie," He breathed one her gripped onto Massie's arms. He looked into her eyes; the eyes that were filled with joy, love, disappointment, courage, strength, laughter, tears, pain, and this look she's giving to the world lying that she's okay when she's not.

"What?" Massie asked coldly. Derrick gulped boy, was she pissed. Btu that made Derrick gripped onto her tighter. "What?" She repeated.

"Massie, I'm your secret admirer." Derrick confessed at once.

"What?" Massie looked at him. "What is this some cruel sick joke?"

"What? No!" Derrick defended himself.

"Derrick what is your problem?" Massie spat and tried to loosen from his strong grip.

"Nothing." Derrick said sincerely. Everyone stopped chanting and everyone watched the two argue in the middle of the soccer field.

"I can't believe you tricked me!" Massie said hurt. She tried to blink away the tears but one slipped away and Derrick loosened his grip on her.

"I'm sorry." Derrick said while Massie looked down to the ground. "What do you want Derrick? I'm tired of this game." She said in near tears.

"I know Massie-." He started but Massie cut him off.

"Can we just forget it?" Massie screamed. "I don't want to do this anymore, you are who you are I am who I am."

"Meaning?" Derrick asked scared of her anger.

"Meaning it is what it is." Massie said quietly. "We can't be anything more than what we are now."

"Massie don't say that." Derrick pleaded in a near whisper.

"Derrick its proof you and I are going to crash and burn. We're way too different!" Massie exclaimed. "We can never be-."

"Massie shut up!" Derrick rolled his eyes. "you know you're running my moment, gosh I know your pretty but still my turn just shut up!"

"You shut up." Massie challenged.

"No, you shut up." Derrick said his hand still gripping Massie's arm.

"You shut up."

"You shut up."

"No you just shut up."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up already."

"Massie I love you!" Derrick said honestly.

"You shut up," Massie said then realized what Derrick just said. "What?"

"I love you Massie." Derrick said his face close to hers. "I love you more than anything. You changed me in so many ways and made me want you."

Massie stayed silent taking everything in. "Why?"

"Why not?" Derrick challenged.

"How can you say that? And expect me to believe it?" Massie said with a tear streaming down her face.

"Because I never felt this way before." Derrick said and leaned in to kiss Massie's perfectly glossed mouth. Massie couldn't resist she had to give in. His mouth was warm on hers and she could hear the 'awes' from the audience. Massie blushed slightly but kept her mouth on Derrick's. He kissed so perfectly and their mouths fit like a puzzle piece but Massie had to pull away.

"I don't believe in love." Massie lied. But she never had fallen in love before.

Derrick looked in her eyes. "Believe in me." He said and kissed her carefully. He placed his hands on Massie's sides and felt a weird shape in her pocket. He pulled away and Massie looked at him oddly.

"What's that?" He gestured to the square shape in Massie's jacket. Massie pulled it out and saw it was the black iPod she didn't even put it in her pocket. "Why do you have my iPod?" Derrick asked.

"What?" Massie asked in shock. "I found this in Westchester Park about a month ago."

"Really?" Derrick asked his arms still resting on Massie's sides. "I lost it at the park about a month ago."

Massie looked at him then broke into a smile. "It's always been you hasn't it?" Derrick smiled and shrugged. "I love you, Derrick Harrington."

"I knew you would," Derrick teased, "I love you too Massie Block."

"Forever?" Massie asked. Derrick nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Forever." He murmured and for some reason Massie believed him. The two laughed at each other and found their lips touching again. The whole school cheered with happiness after all they all knew those two would fall in love.

**Finised. **

**For real! Anyway thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. You guys are awesome. I hope the ending was okay and the yes there will be a sequel I'm just not sure when. **

**Special thanks to: Kai-XCrunner4life (Kailin, read her stories they rock my socks!), One of the fallen, Theshawdowpuppeteer, KylahGurl, too-much-of-a-book-lover, mickk luv, lovetheclique, I'ma Cookie Monster, nanny kiwi gurl, massie-at-heart-x0x0x0, JenniferBroflovski, honey18xo, exclamationpoint811, penguinluver923, and everyone else who read and reviewed! Thanks.**

**So one more time review?**

**Xoxo,**

**Desiree :) **


End file.
